The Trouble With Teenagers
by Rishka Derevko
Summary: What mayhem will ensue when a mission goes array and Jack and Irina are transformed into their teenage selves?When Irina is no longer a hottie will 17 year old heartthrob, Jack still want to be seen with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Alas my readers I do not own alias. If I did I would be the happiest person on earth.**

**Little bit of info before the story. Kendall is working at APO in this story as well as Director Chase, Arvin Sloane is still a "good guy", Emily is not dead, and Arvin and Jack are semi friends. Oh yeah Emily is working with APO as well.**

**The Trouble with teenagers**

Jack Bristow awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He slapped at it shutting the annoying device off. He attempted to get up but was held fast to the bed by the death grip of his wife.

"Irina." he said running his hand down her side.

"Mmm. Can't we stay in bed a few more minutes." Irina said nuzzling Jack's neck.

"Sorry sweetheart. We have to get to work." he said apologetically.

Irina had always hated getting up early. Sure she woke up at 5 to go for a run but right after the 4 mile journey is over she climbs back into bed with Jack.

"You shower first. I'll get up once you get through." she said releasing him and turning over onto her side.

"I don't think so Mrs. Bristow. I won't fall for that again." he said lifting a protesting Irina into his arms.

"But I showered earlier. I'm not even dirty." Irina whined.

"You will be." he said seductively.

He carried her into the bathroom.

******

Forty five minutes later Irina and Jack entered APO headquarters. They were greeted by Arvin and Emily.

"Good morning." Emily trilled.

"Hi." Jack said hugging her.

"Jack, Irina we better head into the conference room. Kendall and Chase just called an emergency briefing." Arvin said heading toward the conference room.

They followed him to the conference room and sat down right before Chase and Kendall entered the room.

"Ok. You all are probably wondering why we called this emergency meeting." Kendall started.

"We recently received communication from a source in Hong Kong concerning intel on a Mr. Qin. Qin has recently obtained a serum. The purpose of the serum has yet to be determined. All our intel has been able to figure out is that millions of high ranking crime bosses want it." Chase explained.

"So we will be sending a team of four to Hong Kong to attempt the recovery of the serum. Jack, Irina you will be our field agents. We need you to sneak into Qin's compound and steal the serum. Arvin, Vaughn, Nadia, you will be running op tech. Jack, Irina go see Marshall about tactical gear. Plane leaves in three hours." Kendall said.

******

Four hours later the five agents were flying towards Hong Kong. Jack and Irina sat going over their course of action. Nadia was talking to Weiss on the plane's phone and Vaughn and Arvin were going over the interworkings of Qin's security system.

"Ok. The main difficulty will be getting the looped feed running. In order to do that we have to get into the main server. The server is underground and that place is filled with failsafes." Vaughn explained.

"I can get through it." Nadia said finally getting off the phone with Weiss.

"Are you sure? Cutting the wrong wire could lead to a horrific death." Arvin said.

"I'm not afraid. I can do it. I know I can." Nadia said.

"I don't want you going alone." Jack said concerned.

"Dad, I can do it. But if I have to take someone with me I'll take mom." Nadia answered smiling at Jack.

Arvin cringed, he had desperately wanted Nadia to be his. Irina just nodded in agreement without looking up from her laptop.

"What are you reading so intently?" Jack asked.

"I had one of my contacts investigate this Qin guy. He isn't even a terrorist, he only deals in bootleg liquor. I don't understand why anyone would give him a serum that could cause this must uproar." she explained.

"Maybe he manufactured it himself." Vaughn added.

"No. He's doesn't have the resources or finances for that. His only bank account is in the Netherlands and it's poorly protected. Besides I have more money than that in my rainy day account."

"How much are we talking?" Vaughn asked.

"$90,000." she answered nonchalant.

"Oh, just $90,000." he said mimicking her.

"We should get some rest. We've got a big mission ahead of us." Jack said to everyone.

Everyone dispersed and settled down. Irina still scanned the profile she had been sent. Jack reached over and closed the laptop.

"HEY!" she yelled at him.

"Get some rest." He said taking the laptop and storing it in the compartment overhead.


	2. Chapter 2

Irina dropped down next to Nadia in the tunnel. They slunk down the narrow corridor until they reached the main server.

"Ok Nadia. You have to cut the video cable and loop it back to the makeshift one containing the feed we created. Cut the blue wire and cross it with the green. Now take the yellow and orange connect the left copper wire on both now connect the fake one."

Nadia did as she was told and heard the beep that told her it was correct.

"Let's go." Nadia said closing the panel again.

When they resurfaced Nadia slunk back through the woods to where Arvin and Vaughn were hiding out. Irina joined Jack at the outer edge of the compounds grounds. He handed her a tranquilizer gun.

"Watchtower, you are clear to go."

"Copy that."

They pulled the ski masks over their faces and started off across the ground. Jack edged to the side door and bent down to pick the lock. He frowned and focused harder.

"Need some help." Irina offered.

"No. I got it." the lock clicked and they slipped inside.

"Obsidian, Watchtower you have two guards headed right towards you."

At that moment the guards stepped into the corridor and they were shot down effortlessly. They continued down the corridor and headed toward the lab. They didn't run into anymore guards. Jack disabled the keypad to the lab door and they snuck inside. The lab was filled with rows and cases full of serums and questionable substances. In the middle of the room on a pedestal was a clear vial containing a shimmering blue liquid.

"Very cliché." Irina said laughing at the display.

"There doesn't seem to be anything protecting it." Jack observed circling the pedestal.

Irina reached out and took the vial down. Nothing happened.

"You gotta be kidding me." Irina said.

She and Jack walked out the lab and slunk down the corridor without any problem. They went out the door and was halfway across the grounds when a shot rang out. The vial in Irina's hand exploded sending blue liquid all over her and Jack. Jack turned and shot the sniper in the forehead. They ran towards the extraction point.

"Mission failed. The container has been broken. Obsidian and Watchtower potentially contaminated. Need Hazmat attention now!" he yelled into his comms.

His vision was slowly blurring. He saw Irina stumble. They were able to make it to the extraction point before they both passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Irina awoke to a splitting headache. She sat up slowly and ran her fingers through her hair. She blinked against the harsh lights in the room. Where was she? She looked down at the hospital gown she was wearing and recognized the burgundy used by APO. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious but she felt refreshed. Standing up and stretching lazily she made her way to the small bathroom in the room. She turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face. She looked up into the mirror and froze. There in the mirror was a face she didn't recognize. Her hair was the same chestnut brown but instead of her gorgeous locks it was stringy and tangled. Her face was covered in zits and pimples. She had to squint to see, her vision was a little blurry. She smiled at this foreign person and screamed. SHE HAD BRACES!


	4. Chapter 4

Jack awoke in a cold sweat. He breathed deeply trying to calm down. What had happened? He looked around at the bland room and knew he was in the medical wing of APO. He rose and went to the bathroom. Running a hand across his face he looked in the mirror. He stared in confusion for a moment. Staring back at him was a strikingly handsome teenager. His hair was jet black and slightly messy from sleep. His face was smooth without blemish or spot. He looked like his seventeen year old self. He took off the hospital shirt and smiled at his incredible muscles. His biceps were truly impressive, his abs defined, he was gorgeous.

"What the h*ll was that stuff?" Jack thought still smiling boyishly. Then her heard her scream.


	5. Chapter 5

He took off down the hallway until he reached Irina's room. He opened the door searching for her.

"IRINA!" he yelled.

"Jack go away."

"Irina, something weird is going on. I look like I did when I was seventeen. I think it was that serum. Is everything ok with you?"

"No."

"Irina what happened?""I look like I did when I was seventeen."

"That's a bad thing."

"Yes."

At that moment Kendall, Chase, Marshall, Sydney, Nadia, Eric, and Vaughn walked in.

"I assume you have noticed." Chase said to Jack.

He turned and all of the women gasped. Eric and Vaughn were jealous.

"Yeah. I noticed. How did this happen?"

"First, where is Irina?" Chase asked.

"She locked herself in the bathroom."

Chase walked over and knocked lightly on the door.

"Irina will you come out. We need to talk to you."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"I'm ugly."

"No your not. Please Irina come out."

"No. Jack will think I'm ugly."

"Sweetheart, I could never think that of you. You will always be beautiful to me."

"You mean it."

"Yes. I love you for you. I don't care what you look like."

Irina slowly opened the door and stepped out. Everyone stood frozen. Irina burst into tears and was about to go back in the bathroom when Jack grabbed her arm. She looked up at him in shock, damn he was hot. Jack kissed her lightly on the lips and hugged her to his chest. She held onto him and indulged in the feel of his body next to hers. He kissed her again and turned to face Chase.

"So where were we." he said hugging Irina from behind.

"I analyzed the portion of the serum we were able to recover and it is in a sense a youth potion," Marshall began "It apparently is so potent it soaks straight through the skin. Hence your current situation."

"So what can we do to reverse it." Irina asked.

"See that's the problem. Until I find out what exactly was in the serum as well as other key components you will be stuck like this."

"NO!" Irina screamed, she started crying again.

"Sweetheart please." Jack said kissing her neck.

"Jack that is easy for you to say its ok. Your gorgeous, but I look like the evil stepsister."

"Well I never liked the way Cinderella ended anyway."

Irina laughed.

"Besides mom. All of those blemishes as well as the other stuff can be taken care of easily enough." Sydney said.

"Yeah mom. I think this calls for a trip to the spa."

"And the eye doctor. I can barely see." Irina added.

"Then it's settled. Wow, you too are handling this better than I thought you would." Kendall said.

"Yeah. I guess it's just the mellowness of a teenager kicking in. Plus I also have the stamina of a seventeen year old." Jack said wiggling his eyebrows.

"DAD!" Nadia and Sydney said in unison.

Nadia and Sydney left with their mother for the spa and Jack went with Kendall and Chase to figure out how to reorganize APO's chain of command.


	6. Chapter 6

Irina entered the spa with her head held low. Nadia nudged her.

"Mom, it's not that bad." she said smiling.

Irina just keep her head down and shuffled her feet.

"Yes. I believe I have an appointment. Three under Sydney Bristow."

"Yes. Mrs. Bristow. Your specialist will be here shortly." the receptionist said.

Irina sat with her head held low remembering her teenage years. She had been the girl who was one of the guys. She hadn't grown into her looks until she turned 18. Irina cringed thinking about the 3 inch thick glasses she had been forced to wear.

"Irina," Nadia said bringing her out of her memory "They're ready. You follow Thomas."

Irina looked up at the bleach blond twenty year old who Nadia was pointing to. She stood and followed him to the backroom, where she changed into a bath robe and Thomas began her facial.

****

_Meanwhile_

Jack, Dixon, Weiss, and Luke (one of the analysts) were playing basketball.

Jack grabbed the ball mid air and dunked it in Dixon's face.

"That's twenty one." he said smiling at his team mate Weiss.

"I told you the kid got game." Weiss said out of breath.

Dixon patted him on the back and handed him a Gatorade.

"Thanks." Jack said sitting down on the basketball court.

"So Jack. How does it feel to have a wife that looks like the ugly step sister?" Luke teased.

"Irina is beautiful no matter what." Jack said taking a long sip of his drink.

"But come on you've got to admit. She is a little rough around the edges. I mean you could have a girl like her." Luke said pointing to a tall blonde who was watching them.

She smiled at Jack and motioned for him to come over. When he didn't move she rose from her seat and joined them on the court.

"Hi there." she said walking over to stand by Jack.

"Hi." Jack said standing up to look at her. Jack had to admit she was hot.

"My name's Heather." she said twirling her hair.

"I'm Jack."

"Jack, sexy name. I was watching you play. You're good. Maybe you could show me a couple moves."

"Sure."

Jack showed her how to hold the ball correctly. She shot and made the ball.

"Yay!" she squealed jumping up and down.

Jack was starting to get really annoyed.

"Bet I could make a shot on you." she said.

Jack sighed but played anyway. She tripped and fell on top of him.

"Oh no." she said running her hand over his chest.

Jack lightly pushed her off of him. He helped her stand up.

"So Jack. How bout I give you my number and you call me sometime."

"I don't . . ."

Before he could refuse she grabbed his hand and wrote her number on it. Then she walked away leaving him dumbfounded.

"See. I told you." Luke said smiling at Jack.

Jack looked down at the number of his hand and his heart twinged with guilt.

As soon as they got back to APO he went in the bathroom and scrubbed his hand raw making sure there was no trace of the blue ink Heather had written her number in.


	7. Chapter 7

Irina, Sydney, and Nadia returned to APO. Irina's skin had cleared slightly, and she was now sporting a pair of designer but very thick glasses. She was wearing a pair of low-rise jeans, a red flannel shirt and black boots. Jack met her once she stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey sweetheart." he said pulling her into a hug. He held onto her tightly.

"Hey." she said smiling at him.

"I love you Irina." he said kissing her lightly.

"I love you too."

Kendall and Chase called them into the conference room.

"Ok. While Marshall is working on finding a way to reverse these effects we have to make back stories for you two. As well as engineer false documents." Kendall started.

"Jack, you are now Alex Kendall. You're Director Kendall's seventeen year old nephew. Your mom sent you here to live with him while she is on a missionary trip in the Congo." Chase explained.

"Wait. So I have to live with Kendall?"

"Yes."

"That is so lame!"

"I think I will be a pretty good housemate." Kendall said through gritted teeth. He wasn't that thrilled about having Jack as a house guest.

"Whatever baldy." Jack said slumping in his seat annoyed.

"Irina, you are now Victoria Weiss. You're Weiss's younger sister and you're parents sent you here to finish you're schooling at the private academy here rather than the academy in New York."

"So I'm living with Weiss."

"Yes."

"Awesome. Weiss is so cool." she said smiling at her son-in-law.

"I try." Weiss said smiling back.

"This is so unfair. I can't even be in the same house with my own wife."

"Under these aliases you are not married. As a matter of fact. In order to maintain appearance you two must act like you don't know each other for at least a week."

"Are you serious?!" Irina whined.

"This sucks." Jack said annoyed.

"Final thing. You begin classes Monday." Kendall added.

"What?!" Jack and Irina yelled in unison.

"You're teenagers, so to keep up appearances you have to attend school. You're seniors so it won't be that bad. You will be attending Harringsworth Private Academy. Here are your schedules."

**Jack's Schedule  
****Period 1: Literature  
****Period 2: Chemistry  
****Period 3: Gym  
****(Lunch)  
****Period 4: Economics  
****Period 5: Calculus  
****Period 6: Robotic Engineering**

**Irina's Schedule  
****Period 1: Economics  
****Period 2: Physics  
****Period 3: Gym  
****(Lunch)  
****Period 4: Literature  
****Period 5: Calculus  
****Period 6: Home Economics**

"Home Ec." Irina complained.

"It's a required course for girls." Kendall said.

"Sexist pigs." Irina mumbled under her breath.

"Is that all." Jack said wanting to leave.

"No. One more thing. Here are you're uniforms."

Kendall handed Jack a pair of white slacks, a white shirt, a black blazer bearing the school crest and some black dress shoes. Jack took them in disgust. Then he handed Irina a white skirt, a white top, a blazer similar to Jack's, white stockings, and black penny loafers. Irina reluctantly took the clothes.

Jack looked at his shoes.

"These are too small."

"Their a size twelve, they will fit just fine." Kendall retorted. Jack was starting to annoy him.

"I wear a sixteen."

"That's impossible. Take off you're shoes."

Jack took off one of the black Nike Shocks he was wearing and handed them to Kendall. Kendall looked at the tag and blanched when he saw the size.

**Size Men's US: 16**

He handed the shoe back to Jack and snatched back the dress shoes.

"I will have a pair for you by Monday."

Jack and Irina stood and left hand in hand.

"I want you in the house by eleven young man!" Kendall yelled after them.

"Yea, yea, yea." Jack said not really paying attention.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kendall's House**

After he dropped off Irina at Weiss's house he drove to the apartment complex where Kendall lived. He rode the elevator to the fifth floor and walked to Kendall's door. He pulled out the duplicate key Marshall had given him before he left. He opened the door and stared straight into the face of Kendall.

"It is 11:30," Kendall said pointing to the clock on the wall "Where have you been?"

"I was with Irina." Jack answered taking off his coat and hanging it up.

"I told you to be in by eleven."

"I'm a grown man. I will get in when I want to."

"Right now you are my seventeen year old nephew and what I say goes. You're grounded for a week."

"You can't be serious."

"Serious as a heart attack. Now go to you're bed."

Jack just stood there.

"I said go to your room.""I don't know where my room is." Jack said.

Kendall blanched.

"Down the hall to the left. They brought some of your stuff from your house. It's in your room." he said.

Jack walked in his room and dug through his suitcase until he found his pajamas. He put them on then brushed his teeth. Then he went back into his room and stretched out across the bed. He put in his earbuds and turned his Ipod to One Time.

_When I met you girl my heart went knock, knock. _

_Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop, stop._

_Even though it's a struggle love is all we got._

_And we goin keep, keep climbin to the mountain top._

In a few minutes he was fast asleep.

*******

**Weiss's House**

Irina opened the door and went inside to find Nadia and Weiss cuddled up on the sofa. She smiled at them.

"Hey," Nadia said turning to look at her "Where have you been?"

"Jack and I went to the boardwalk."

"Call next time, please."

"I'm a grown woman you know."

"I know, but if something happens to you mi osito here will get blamed." Nadia explained.

"Sure. So what are you two doing?"

"We are waiting on Sydney. We're just going to hang out for a while."

At that moment the doorbell rang. Irina answered it and saw Sydney standing there with Sark.

"I owe you twenty bucks." Sark said to Sydney.

They entered the house and joined Nadia and Weiss.

"I thought you said you weren't coming Sark." Weiss said.

"I had to get away from those two lovebirds." he said grimacing.

"Yeah. Vaughn and Lauren's corniness is a little sickening." Sydney said smiling.

"Irina, you look . . . Awful. Literally." Sark said laughing.

"I can still kick your ass Julian." Irina fired back.

"Sorry. Touchy subject I understand. But wow, and here I was thinking the ugly tree was a myth. But Irina you found it."

"Fuck you!" Irina yelled walking into the kitchen.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Sydney said punching him lightly.

"Sorry. But I will never get this chance again. I can finally tease her without her killing me."

He winced as a knife sliced into his arm, then stuck in the wall. He looked up into Irina's vengeful eyes.

"Irina. No knife throwing." Weiss chastised.

"I hit my target. Goodnight." she said sprinting upstairs.

"I guess I spoke too soon." Sark said looking at the gash in his arm.

"I'll go get the first aid kit." Sydney said.

She examined the cut on his arm. It wasn't deep so she cleaned it and bandaged it for him. She couldn't help but enjoy the sight of his well-toned body. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Thanks." he said smiling at her.

"You're welcome." she blushed.

*******


	9. Chapter 9

**Kendall's House**

Jack awoke to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. He slapped it off and rolled over. Two minutes later Kendall came in his room and shook him awake.

"What?" Jack groaned covering his head with a pillow.

"Time to go to the nursing home."

"Huh?"

"Time to go with me to the nursing home. So get up and put on a suit. We leave in thirty minutes."

"Why are we going to the nursing home? Why do I have to wear a suit?"

"Every Sunday I spend time with the elderly in the nursing home."

"Scoping out potential friends."

"NO! And you have to wear a suit because they like to see us dressed up. Now move it."

Jack reluctantly got up and put on his brown suit and white shirt. He joined Kendall at the breakfast table.

"Cereal." Jack said looking at the bowl of shredded wheat in his bowl.

"It's healthy. Full of fiber. It keeps you regular." Kendall said diving into his own bowl.

Jack ate the cereal, gagging the entire time.

"You need a tie." Kendall reprimanded.

"I don't have any but a lime green one." Jack answered.

"Go put it on."

"No way. I'll look like a clown."

"Now, before we're late."

Jack went and put on the hideous tie and left with Kendall for the nursing home.

*******

**Weiss's house**

Irina stood looking at herself in the mirror. Miraculously her blemishes had somehow disappeared. She looked at the braces on her teeth and sighed. She had always hated those things. She showered and changed, then joined Nadia and Weiss in the kitchen. Nadia had made her an enormous breakfast. Weiss of course was taking in his fill.

"You might want to grab a plate before it's all gone." Nadia said teasingly.

Irina fixed a plate and joined Weiss at the table.

"So what are your plans for today?" Nadia asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

"I was thinking that we could go shopping."

"Sure, sounds good." Irina said smiling.

"Oh yeah. The guys dropped this off last night. They thought you might want it." Weiss said handing her a set of keys.

Irina recognized them instantly. She ran outside and nearly burst into tears when she saw her black Lamborghini sitting in the yard.


	10. Chapter 10

**At the nursing home**

"Hey there Jake. You're move." the elderly man said smiling.

"It's Jack Mr. Hallstrim." Jack answered moving his rook and checkmating the man's king.

"Aw darn. That's the fifth time you've beaten me Joe."

"Jack."

"You know what Jacob, you look like a smart little boy. How old are you, 10?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Seventy! Boy you kept yourself in shape. Must be on one of them diets."

"Sir if I might ask how old are you?"

"Twenty two. Yes sir. I'm a young buck. In my prime."

Jack smiled at the man. Then they were joined by a elderly woman in a wheelchair. She smiled deeply at Jack and blew kisses at him. Jack blushed.

"Hello. I'm Abagail. What's your name?" she said blushing.

"Abby, this is my friend Jason." Mr. Hallstrim introduced.

"It's Jack miss. Pleasure to meet you." he said kissing her hand like a gentlemen.

She giggled.

"Jack, such a lovely name. You remind me of my Walter. Strapping young man he was. Very romantic. But he died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What was Walter's last name?" Jack asked quizzing.

"Hallstrim."

Jack looked confused.

"I thought he was Walter Hallstrim?" Jack said gesturing toward the man he was playing chess with.

"Oh my he's returned from the dead. Mercy me." Abby said throwing up her hands in fear.

"I was never dead Abby." Mr. Hallstrim said.

"Lord have mercy." she said rolling away from them.

Jack turned to Mr. Hallstrim with a grin on his face.

"You have a lovely wife sir." Jack said.

"Thank you. A bit ditsy at times Johan but she's a very good woman. Do you have a woman in your life Jake?"

"Yeah." he said showing Walter the picture of Irina he had taken at the boardwalk.

"She looks like a keeper."

"Yeah. She is." Jack said smiling at Irina's picture.

"Hey Jack you ready to go?" Kendall said walking over to him.

"Yeah. Sure. Goodbye Mr. Hallstrim, I'll be back next week." Jack said shaking Walter's hand.

"Goodbye Jarvis." Walter called after them.

When Jack and Kendall got back in the car Kendall looked at Jack and laughed.

"Where did you get that hideous tie?" Kendall asked.

"Irina bought it for me on St. Patrick's day. Along with the green suit to match."

"Wait you have a suit the same color as that?"

"Yep. With matching shoes and top hat."

"Where you two going to a party or something?"

"Yeah. Her cousin is married to an Irishmen. So we were going to their party. Irina was wearing a dress the same color, with her hair spray painted. It was so hot."

"You're a weird guy Jack." Kendall said pulling out of the parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about taking so long to update. I will try to update frequently now. I haven't had that much time to write lately. But now i am devoting my time to this story so look out for updates.**

**A/N: I'm not sure if there is such a thing as a Black Visa. Economics isn't really my thing**

Irina and Nadia sat in the food court going over their purchases.

"Do you really think Eric will like it?" Nadia said gesturing toward the Victoria Secret bag holding the new pink lingerie she had just bought.

"I'm sure he will. When he sees you in that he won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Irina said smiling.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going to go tonight so me and Weiss can have this romantic evening."

"I'm going over to Kendall's. I called Chase earlier and she is allowing Jack and me one more night together before we have to assume our aliases."

"And Kendall was ok with it."

"Kendall is going to get an emergency call from APO and will be busy until tomorrow morning."

Nadia laughed at her mom's devilish expression.

"Speak of the devil."

Irina looked up to where Nadia was looking. Irina turned and saw Jack and Kendall at the pizza parlor. Irina's eyes scanned up and down Jack's body indulging in the way the suit fit him. He turned and she laughed. He was wearing the lime green tie she had bought him for St. Patrick's Day two years ago. Jack spotted her and smiled. Kendall noticed and pointed towards them. Jack smiled at him and joined Irina and Nadia. Nadia excused herself to get an Orange Julius.

"Hey." Jack said smiling at Irina.

"Hi." She said back.

They just stared at each other for a moment before Jack leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Irina deepened the kiss and before long they were making out heavily.

"Hey! Break it up, you're in public." Kendall said joining them at the table.

Jack kissed Irina soundly once more before sitting up straight in his chair. He smirked and took his pizza from Kendall.

"Kendall."

"I told you its uncle."

"Uncle. Will you get me an Orange Julius?" Jack asked trying to be polite

"No. You keep saying you're a grown man. Buy your own drink."

"I just want you to go get it. Here use my card." Jack said handing Kendall his Black Visa.

"What kind of card is this?" Kendall asked taking the card.

"It's a Visa only issued to people who's account are more than 80,000."

Kendall blanched then rose and joined Nadia in line at the Orange Julius stand.

"Is everything set?" Jack asked turning so Kendall couldn't read his lips.

"Yep. Chase is calling him at 8:30 so I'll be over around 8:45."

"He is going to kill us if we get caught."

"But we won't get caught." Irina said kissing Jack soundly.

They were so caught up in the kiss they didn't notice Nadia and Kendall returning.

"I hate to interrupt but Irina we have to go." Nadia said picking up her bags.

"Ok." Irina said kissing Jack once more before picking up her bags and leaving with Nadia.

Jack watched her walk away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Later that day 8:30**

Jack was in the kitchen cooking when the phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello. Kendall residence."

"Hi Jack. It's time." Chase's voice said on the other line.

"Thanks for doing this Chase."

"No problem."

Jack went and found Kendall and gave him the phone.

"Yes. I'll be there in twenty minutes." Kendall said before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Jack asked trying not to smile.

"I'm needed at headquarters. Sorry. Save me some lasagna." Kendall said gathering his stuff and running out the door.

"Good riddance." Jack said once the door was closed.

He texted Irina.

_He's gone_

*******

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. Jack answered it and Irina was standing there in a black trench coat. He gulped.

"Are you going to let me in?" Irina said seductively.

"Of course, come in." Jack said motioning for her to enter.

She came in and he closed the door behind her.

"Ready to eat." Jack asked.

"Yeah. I'm starving." Irina said.

Jack fixed them plates and they enjoyed a romantic meal. When it was over Jack put the dishes in the dishwasher. Irina came up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Ready for dessert?"

Jack gulped. He turned and Irina backed away from him. She dropped the trench coat. She was wearing a skimpy black negligee. Jack wasn't able to contain himself and pulled her to him forcefully. He kissed her hungrily, she responding in turn. He lifted her into his arms and laid her down on the sofa. He kissed his way down her body. She moaned and flipped them so she was straddling his waist. He put his hands on her hips and groaned as she unbuttoned his shirt and dropped kisses on his chest. Then his phone rang.

"Ignore it." Irina said kissing his neck.

"I had no intention of answering it."

Jack brought her lips down to his and kissed her hungrily. His phone rang again. They ignored it once more. Irina stripped Jack to his boxers and they reconnected their lips again. Then his phone rang again. He answered it angrily.

"WHAT?"

"Jack Kendall's on his way back. We couldn't hold him here." Marshall said frightened.

Jack hung up and sat up.

"Jack, what's wrong." Irina asked.

"Kendall's on his way. You have to go." Jack said hastily.

Irina rose and put on her coat. She grabbed her keys off the table and headed for the door. Before she could open it Jack grabbed her and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart he brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He opened the door for her. She smiled. He kissed her once more before she left. Jack looked out the window and saw Kendall pull into the parking lot as Irina pulled out. He didn't see her. Jack tidied up the apartment. Threw his clothes in the hamper in his room and grabbed a bag of chips from the cabinet. He laid across the sofa and found a football game. Just as he got comfortable Kendall came in the door.

"Hey." Kendall said looking at Jack skeptically.

"Hey." Jack said nonchalantly turning his attention back to the game.

"What's going on here?"

"Watching the game. What does it look like?"

"Oh. Why are you only wearing boxers?"

"Excuse me for wanting to be comfortable."

Kendall nodded. He went to the kitchen and looked in the dishwasher.

"Shit!" Jack thought.

"Why are their two plates and two glasses in the dishwasher?" Kendall asked turning on Jack angrily.

"Those are still in there from earlier. I forgot to unload it sorry."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. So did you save me some lasagna."

"Yeah it's in the stove."

"Thanks. Jack about earlier. I know this has got to be hard for you. Not being able to talk with Irina for a week starting tomorrow."

"Yeah, it is."

"So if you want. You can invite her over."

Jack sat up and looked back at Kendall.

"What?"

"You can invite her over. She can spend the night if she wants."

"Seriously."

Kendall nodded eating another mouthful of the lasagna. Jack picked up his phone and called Irina.

"_Hello." she answered._

"Hey it's me."

"_Hey Jack, what's going on."_

"Do you want to spend the night?"

"_What about Kendall?"_

"He suggested it."

"_Of course. Let me get a couple of clothes and I'll be right over."_

"Ok. See you then."

Jack hung up with a boyish grin on his face.

"Thanks Ken . . . I mean uncle." Jack said smiling.

"No problem. I'm not as bad as you think. I have a heart."

Jack just laughed and went and got some pillows and the covers from his bedroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to pull out the sofa bed so me and Irina could sleep on that."

"Oh. Ok. Don't stay up too late though. You have school in the morning."

"Yeah."

Jack got the sofa ready and waited for Irina. Kendall excused himself and went to bed. Immediately after Irina arrived.

"Hey." Jack said pulling her to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. They kissed tenderly. Jack then took the time to look at Irina. She was already dressed in her sleepwear. She had on a simple thigh length purple nightgown.

"Why didn't you wear the other one?"

"Because Kendall is here." she kissed him again.

"Yeah, I guess we won't be able to finish what we started earlier."

"No but we could make out." Irina said smiling seductively at him.

He lifted her into his arms and laid her on the sofa bed. He slid in next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Jack kissed Irina's forehead and pulled the covers around them tighter. She snuggled into his embrace and placed a kiss on his chest. They made out for a while then fell into a peaceful sleep. A few minutes after the settled down Kendall came in to check on them. He found them asleep in each others arms and smiled. They were the perfect picture of love. Kendall had to admit he was jealous.


	13. Chapter 13

When Jack woke up the next morning he reached for Irina and she was gone. He shot up off the sofa.

"Calm down. She went back to Weiss's house." Kendall said from the kitchen.

Jack nodded and looked at the clock on the stove. He groaned, it was 6:30.

"Get up and get dressed or you'll be late."

"In a minute."

"Now!" Kendall said snatching the covers off of Jack.

Jack reluctantly got up and took a shower. An hour later Jack was dressed in his school attire and was headed out the door.

"Be careful Alex." Kendall tested.

"I will uncle." Jack answered without turning around. He picked his bag off the ground.

"Remember pretend like this is the first time you have met Victoria."

"I got it." Jack said walking out the door.

He walked out the door, started his Camaro and drove towards Harringsworth.

******

Jack pulled up in the parking lot. He just sat in his car for a moment staring at the teenagers milling about the campus. He jumped when Irina's black Lamborghini pulled into the parking spot next to him. He looked over and caught her eye. She smiled hesitantly at him, and he smiled back. Both of them got out of their cars trying their best not to look at each other.

"Whoa, nice car." a tall blond boy said walking over to Irina. She turned and he blanched.

Jack wanted to punch him.

"Thanks." Irina said not looking back at the boy.

"My name's Collin." he said still not looking at her.

"Victoria." Irina said extending her hand.

He shook it and shifted the weight on his feet until he noticed Jack.

"Hey." Collin said happy to find an escape from Irina.

"What's up." Jack said taking his book bag out the trunk.

"Nice car. 78 Camaro right."

"79."

"Oh, Collin Fairview. Nice to meet you." he said extending his hand.

"Alex Kendall." Jack introduced.

The bell rung and Irina ran off to class.

"Hey Alex, who do you have first period?" Collin asked following Jack.

"Literature."

"Cool me too. I'll show you where to go."

Jack sighed and followed Collin.

******


	14. Chapter 14

**Please read and review, your comments prove me with motivation in these cold times. : )**

**In Literature Class**

"Alright students, we have a new student today. Everyone this is Alex Kendall." Mr. Wordsworth introduced.

"Hi Alex." the class said in unison.

Jack felt like he was back in his AA meetings.

"Alex, take a seat next to Heather please." the teacher said.

Alex looked up and blanched seeing the girl who had wrote her number on his hand the other day. He took his seat at the table next to her and class started.

"Ok class, we were working on Romeo and Juliet. Can anybody tell me the names of the two feuding families. Heather."

"Um, those two Italian ones."

"Anyone."

"The Capulets and the Montagues." Alex answered.

"Thank you Alex."

"Your athletic and smart I like that." Heather said brushing his arm.

Jack gulped and tried to pay attention but found it rather difficult when Heather spent the whole class period twirling her hair and smiling at him. When the bell rang he bolted from the room and ran to the bathroom. He splashed water on his flustered face.

"Dammit Bristow." he thought. He closed his eyes trying to see Irina's face but only Heather flooded his mind.

*******

**Economics Class**

"We have a new student today. Everyone this is Victoria Weiss." Mrs. Hooch introduced.

No one spoke. All of them just snickered. Irina reddened.

"Alright, please take a seat next to Louis please." she said gesturing to a rather mousy looking boy in the front of the room. Irina took her seat.

"Hi. I'm Louis Carbunkle." the boy said smiling.

"Victoria."

"Don't pay any attention to the blonde squad over there. They harass all new comers." he said.

At that exact moment Irina felt a wet clod his the back of her head. She ran her fingers through her hair and came away with a clump of spit balls. Her hands clinched into fists on the table.

"10. . .9. . .8." she started counting trying to calm down.

"Oh no. The dorks getting angry." Lisa the head of the little clique said.

"7. . 6. . 5. . ." Irina continued.

"What are you gonna do?" Lisa teased even more.

"She's just a teenager, she's just a teenager." Irina thought to herself calming down.

Forty minutes and five spit balls later the bell rang. Irina bolted out of the classroom. She ran to the bathroom and slumped against the wall. And for the first time in quite some time Irina Bristow cried.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chemistry**

Jack was the first one to get to Chemistry class. He sat towards the front of the room hoping to get away from the host of popular girls harassing him. As he sat at the desk, staring out into the hallway he saw Irina walk by her head hung low. He wanted nothing more than to run into the hall and hold her, but he couldn't. The rest of his classmates came into the classroom and class started.

"Ok. Class today we will continue our experiment on chemical reactions. Today we will be studying the reactions of ammonia and iodide." Mr. Lokasta said.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous." Jack said hesitantly.

"Don't question Mr. Lokasta. He is a brilliant man." the boy sitting next to him said.

"If he was so brilliant he would see the danger in having those two substances together due to their high reactivity to each other."

"They are not!" the boy said getting angry.

"Louis Carbunkle. Will you please explain to me why you are yelling?"

"Because skippy over here is questioning your experiment. He says those two compounds are highly reactive with each other." Louis said looking over at Jack.

"Alex is right Louis. They are, when together. However we will be studying them separately. Good observation Alex." Mr. Lokasta said smiling.

"Thank you sir." Jack said nodding.

Louis just look taken aback. He sat low in his seat the rest of the time. When the bell to signal the end of class came Louis watched Jack leave the room and added him to his list of enemies.

*********

**Physics class**

Irina walked with her head hung low to Mr. Yakoma's class. She found a seat at the back of the room. She couldn't focus in class and ended up falling asleep halfway through the lesson. When the bell rung she was startled awake. There were four worksheets on her desk and a pink paper giving her detention the next day.

"Can this day get any worse?" she thought to herself. Just as she walked out the door Hayden Burke the star quarterback came by and knocked her books out of her arms. She bent down to pick them up and caught Jack coming out of his classroom a few doors down. She wanted nothing more than to run over and have him hold her. He looked over at her hurt expression. He walked over and helped her pick up her books.

"What are you doing?" she whispered so that no one could hear.

"Picking up books isn't showing recognition. See you in gym." he said walking away.

*****


	16. Chapter 16

**Gym class**

"Alright you little patsies. Today we are continuing to play dodge ball. Boys against girls. Now go to your sides and lets get this party started." Coach Tombs yelled.

He blew his whistle and everyone ran for the balls in the center. Jack reached them first and threw all of the balls back to the boys. The rest of the girls didn't even try. One by one the girls dropped like flies. Irina was the last girl standing. She fired all of the balls on her side at the boys until Jack was the only one standing. She stood a single ball in her hand staring down Jack. He did the same, his expression foreboding.

"Get her Alex!" the boys jeered.

"Throw it Vicky." the girls coaxed.

Jack and Irina nodded then threw the balls at each other. Irina dodged and picked up another throwing at Jack's head. Jack flipped and grabbed a ball from the ground throwing it back. They dueled back and forth for minutes much to the pleasure of the on-lookers. Jack threw one final ball at Irina who flipped then caught it before it hit the ground. "YEAH!" the girls cheered before running up and congratulating Irina.

She turned to look at Jack, he was smiling from ear to ear. She smiled back then turned and joined the rest of the girls in celebration. They played dodge ball three more times the guys winning twice and the girls winning once more. The bell rung for lunch and everyone headed to the courtyards.

*******

**Lunch**

Jack sat with the jocks discussing upcoming football tryouts. Irina was sitting by herself. A mousy little girl came over to sit with her.

"Hi, I'm Shelly." she said extending her hand.

"Victoria." Irina said shaking her hand.

"So that was really cool what you did in gym." she said awestruck.

"Thanks. It took a lot of practice."

"So are you like athletic and smart. Because usually you can't be both but then again you could be if both of your parents were smart and athletic you might have inherited the genes from them."

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm kind of athletic." Irina laughed. The girl reminded her of a female Marshall.

"That is so incredibly awesome. I'm not athletic I can't be with asthma and all. But I like to think I'm high on the intellectual level. So what do you have next period?" Shelly asked.

Irina didn't hear her, she was distracted when she saw a tall blond girl walk over and throw her arms around Jack's neck. He smiled at her then motioned for her to take the seat next to him.

"Victoria. Earth to Victoria!" Shelly said waving her hand in front of Irina's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry what?"

Shelly looked to where Irina had been staring. "He's new here too. His name's Alex Kendall. He's out of our league, he's a jock and jocks don't date smart girls."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Irina said turning back to her food.

Jack wasn't really paying attention to anything the guys were saying he was to busy looking at Irina. For some reason she looked hurt, he wondered why. His thoughts were cut off when he felt Heather's hand on his thigh. He stood up abruptly and made up an excuse to leave.


	17. Chapter 17

Irina's bad day went about the same in Literature. She sat next to Shelly and answered a couple questions which only brought more ridicule. Jack was having a similar day. He fell asleep during Economics class since he knew how to manage stocks already. When he awoke he had homework and a detention slip.

"At least I have the next period with Irina." he said to himself.

******

**Calculus**

Much to Jack's pleasure, he and Irina were assigned seats next to each other. Unfortunately Heather was sitting on Jack's other side and Louis was seated on Irina's other side. The teacher Mrs. Brider's was explaining how to add matrices. Irina wasn't really listening. She sat doodling in the margins of her notebook. Jack was attentively taking notes although he could do the problems in his sleep. Jack looked over at Irina's doodle. It was a girl with horns and very big teeth. He laughed when he realized she was drawing Heather.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Alex." Mrs. Briders asked.

"No mam." he answered quickly returning to the problems they had to work out.

Irina had already finished hers, so she sat there bored.

"Victoria, are you refusing to do the assigned problems." Briders asked."I already did them." Irina answered.

"Oh really. Well maybe you could tell me the answer to number one."

"First row 4, 6, 7,9. Second row 3, 4, 5,2." Irina rattled off, not bothering to look at her paper.

"That is incorrect. The five in your second row should have been a one."

"Number one asks for addition. The last time I checked 3+2 was five." Irina explained.

Mrs. Briders looked back at the board and reddened.

"Oh, you're correct Victoria. Thank you for pointing that out."

Twenty minutes later the bell rang. Jack and Irina stood and walked out of the room not even acknowledging the others existence.

"Did you see the way she was looking at you?" Heather said catching up to Jack.

"Not really. I was too busy trying to figure out that stuff." he said nonchalant.

"Well, that Victoria girl was staring at you. It's something about her that irks me." Heather said leaving Jack at his locker.

"I can't believe the nerve of that Kendall guy. He was copying your answers you know." Louis was telling Irina as she put away her Calculus book.

"I didn't notice. By the way, why are we doing matrices in calculus." Irina asked closing her locker.

"Review, of trig stuff before we get to the real stuff." Louis explained.

"Oh." Irina smiled.

"Be careful around that Alex guy. He seems a bit shady." Louis advised. Irina nodded and headed to class.


	18. Chapter 18

**Robotic Engineering**

Jack entered the classroom and was greeted by a shop filled with car parts.

"You must be Alex." a tall red head girl said walking over and shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry I think I have the wrong classroom. My schedule says Robotic Engineering not auto shop." Jack said about to leave.

"Oh, that's a misprint. They put robotics to make it sound more exciting." she said.

"So who's the teacher?" he asked.

The girl laughed.

"I am. My name's Mrs. Kostilnik, pleasure to meet you Alex, right."Jack reddened.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"It's ok. Happens all the time. So do you know how to put in a new radiator."

Jack knew how but shook his head anyway. He joined the rest of his class and Kostilnik went through how to install a radiator. They then tried to complete it themselves. Jack was the first one done and of course his work was flawless.

"Great job Alex." Mrs. Kostilnik said examining his work.

She put her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Your handy and a fast learner. I like that."

Jack tensed and blushed. He spent the rest of the class trying to avoid the teacher.

When the bell rung he bolted out of the class and ran to his car.

*******

**Home Economics**

Irina entered the classroom and cringed. The room was filled with stoves, refrigerators, and other cooking appliances. Irina already knew how to cook, so this class was just a pain. It got considerably worse when the blonde who seemed so chummy with Jack entered the room. Mrs. Crockett came in the room and assigned them seats. Irina was forced to sit with the bimbos.

"Alright ladies. Today we will be making brownies." Mrs. Crockett said smiling brightly.

She gave every table a recipe and the ingredients they would need. The rest of the bimbos took over and began making the brownies.

"I'm allergic to walnuts." Irina said attempting to help out.

"Oh, that's cool. Walnuts are totally yucky anyway." the blonde who Irina now knew was Heather said.

Unknown to Irina Heather's friend Maria was grinding up some walnuts so that they couldn't be seen in the batter. Before long Irina was smiling and laughing along with the rest of her group. Their brownies turned out fantastic.

"These are so good." Heather said taking a bite of hers.

Irina wrapped up her brownie and saved it for later. The bell rang and she headed for her car. Jack reached his car a few seconds after her. No one was around so she unwrapped her brownie and offered half to Jack. He took it.

"That's really good." he said smiling.

Irina smiled back and took a bite of her half, for some reason it tasted a little off. Seconds later her throat began to get scratchy. She felt her throat closing and struggled to breathe. She collapsed and Jack crouched down next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked his eyes in panic. More people were walking to their car when they noticed Jack crouched by Irina. They came over to see what was going on.

"My bag. . .injection pen." she managed to say.

Jack found the bag and the pen. He crouched down next to her again and injected her with the medicine. Irina immediately felt her throat open up and gasped for air. By this time the principal had joined them.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Dunders said.

"I think she was having an allergic reaction. We need to get her to the nurse's office." Jack said.

"Alex will you carry her there." Mr. Dunders asked.

"Yes sir." he said lifting Irina into his arms. He took her to the nurse's office and laid her on the bed there. He sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked his eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah." Irina said her voice still rasping.

The nurse walked in and asked Jack to leave. He looked at Irina and she nodded. Jack didn't go home he waited outside of the nurse's office. Weiss and Nadia came to pick up Irina and take her to the doctor. On their way out Jack asked for them to call him when they got home. They promised and Jack drove back to Kendall's apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Two hours later**_

Jack had just gotten through with his homework when his phone rang. He saw it was Irina and grabbed it quickly.

"Hello." He said his voice timid.

"_Hey." _she said from the other line. Her voice was a little raspy.

"How are you?" he relaxed a little.

"_Fine, for the most part. My face is a little puffy but other than that I'm fine." _

"I'm so glad to hear that. You have no idea how bad you scared me."

_"I'm sorry. Hey, why don't you come over?"_

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

_"See you when you get here."_He hung up and put on his jacket. He left a note for Kendall then drove his car to Nadia's house.

*****

Nadia opened the door and smiled at her dad.

"Hey dad. I guess you're here to see mom." she said letting him in the door.

"Yeah. Where is she?"

"She's upstairs in her room."

Jack nodded and walked toward the stairs.

"Hey dad. No funny business." Nadia called after him.

Jack laughed and went up to Irina's room. The door was open a crack so he slipped in. Irina was asleep her face facing the door. Her lips were slightly swollen and her eyes were puffy. Jack slunk closer and kneeled down next to her. He laughed to himself, she was snoring. He ran a hand lightly through her hair.

"Irina." he whispered.

She tried to wake up but her body was fighting her.

"Jack." she mumbled her voice heavy from sleep.

"Shh. Go back to sleep." he said.

"No. I am awake now anyway." she said yawning heavily.

Jack just smiled and crawled onto the bed with her. He pulled her to him and she turned so her head was rested on his chest. She let her sleep reclaim her and Jack pulled her closer. He lightly stroked her hair and slid further down on the bed so that his head was resting on the pillows. Despite his best efforts he fell asleep. An hour later he felt someone shaking him.

"Hm." he mumbled blinking.

"Jackio, dinner time. Nadia asked me to wake you guys up." Weiss said smiling.

"Ok. We'll be down in a second." Jack said.

Once Weiss left he shook Irina lightly.

"Sweetheart, dinner time." he whispered.

Irina awoke and sat up. Jack stood up and stretched. He looked at his wife who was stretching as well. He hadn't even noticed how she looked until now. Her hair was tangled and stringy, and she was wearing sweatpants and a tank top. Any other time he would have found this sexy, but for some reason it was not the case now. Irina noticed his scrutiny and smiled. He visibly flinched. Irina noticed.

"So you finally noticed I'm ugly." she said her voice cold.

"No, of course not. I told you your always pretty to me."

"So I'm just pretty now. What happened to hot, sexy, beautiful, gorgeous."

"I um. ."

"I knew it. One day at high school and your just like the rest of them. Only concerned with looks. You think I didn't see that blonde bimbo throwing herself at you, and boy were you catching what she was giving."

"Irina I didn't. . ."

"Don't lie." she said her voice low and dangerous.

"I tolerated her."

"Hah. What I saw was more than tolerating."

"Irina I like you. That's all that matters."

"Like. . . LIKE. . .YOU LIKE ME! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME JACK!"

"I meant love."

"NO YOU DIDN'T. I KNEW IT. I KNEW IT FROM THE MOMENT YOU LAID ON EYES ON ME AT THE HOSPITAL. YOU THINK I'M UGLY AND YOU DON'T WANT ME ANYMORE. WELL THAT'S JUST FINE WITH ME. GET OUT!"

"What?"

"GET OUT! GO HOME NOW!"

Jack reached for her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! JUST GO!" she said.

Then she did the one thing he had always feared. She took off her wedding ring and threw it at him. He caught it and looked at the small ring. He looked up at her his eyes full of rage. He wanted to yell at her. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't. Instead he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello Heather. So what are you doing right now?"Irina blanched. Jack smirked and tucked the ring into his pocket.

"Oh really. Tell you what. I'll meet you at Vincinzo's Pizza in twenty minutes. Yeah wear something," he paused eyeing Irina "sexy." he let the word slip off his tongue.

Irina's eyes filled with rage and he turned and walked calmly out the door. He went out the front door and walked over to his car.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" he heard her yell from her window. He didn't respond. He just pulled out of the driveway and headed for Vincinzo's.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack reached Vincinzo's and sat in his car.

"What the hell was he doing?" he thought to himself.

Nevertheless he got out and entered the pizzeria, where Heather was waiting.

"Hey there. I was so glad when I got your call." she said hugging him.

He hugged her back a false smile plastered on his face. They ordered and sat and talked about useless things.

"So I heard about that Weiss girl collapsing. They said you were there." Heather said taking another slice of pizza.

"Yeah."

"So, is she ok?"

"I guess. Why should I know or care?"

"I was just asking. Sorry."

"No. I'm just a little stressed that's all. There's a lot on my mind."

"Well maybe I can help you with that." Heather said leaning towards him.

The smell of the garlic on her breath was a slight attraction. He leaned towards her and kissed her lightly. He felt nothing. Heather sighed heavily and she was out of breath.

"Wow. That was amazing." she said staring at him through slightly closed lids.

Jack was trying to figure out what he was going to say when his phone rang.

"Hello." he said happy for the momentary distraction.

"ALEXANDER KENDALL YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!" Kendall yelled through the phone.

Jack rolled his eyes, but at least it got him away from Heather.

"Yes sir." he answered dryly.

He hung up and apologized to Heather, and left. The whole drive home his mind was in turmoil. Heather was hot, but Irina. . .Irina was something special. She made him angry to the point that he wanted to choke her. But she arouse feelings in him that he wasn't used to. Feelings that he loved and hated at the same time. By this time he had reached Kendall's apartment. He unlocked the door and was met by a livid Kendall.

********

"DO YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU HAVE DETENTION TOMORROW?!" Kendall yelled.

"I fell asleep in class." Jack said nonchalant.

"WHY?"

"Maybe because I learned all this stuff forty years ago."

"Jack you need to be a good student. That way you're more inconspicuous." Kendall said calming down.

Jack just nodded and sat down on the sofa. He held his head in his hands.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Kendall asked sitting next to him.

"I messed up, big time." Jack said taking Irina's ring out of his pocket.

"Fix it."

"What?"

"You love her right."

"I guess. I mean she's not that pretty but it's something about her that intrigues me."

"She is your wife."

Jack laughed.

"I just don't know anymore. Their this girl Heather. I mean she is hot with a capital H. But she doesn't intrigue me, and she's not that great of a kisser."

"You kissed her!"

"Yep. About thirty minutes ago."

"You kissed her and you just met her."

"Technically she kissed me."

"So what do you know about her."

"I know her name's Heather. She's a cheerleader and she likes pizza."

"That's it."Jack cleared his throat.

"Yeah." he mumbled.

"And what do you know about Irina?"

"She's really smart, she loves kids, she's funny, likes vodka, she would eat burgers over a salad any day," Jack's eyes became distant and a smile crept onto his face "she loves football like no normal woman does, she an amazing ice skater, she has always wanted a Labrador retriever. We were going to look for one the week of the incident."

"See you know a lot more about Irina." Kendall pointed out.

"I have known her for thirty years."

"Jack, all I will say is this. Follow your heart." Kendall said. He stood up and went to his bedroom, leaving Jack to think.

Jack picked up his phone to call Irina but decided against it. He flipped through his pictures and came across the picture they had taken at the boardwalk two days before. His arms were wrapped around her, his head at the crook of her neck. They were wearing matching smiles.

"Those braces don't look so bad." Jack thought to himself.

He continued through his pictures and found the picture of Heather. Looking at her picture now she seemed kind of generic and regular. He closed the phone in anger and turned on the T.V. A few minutes later he was asleep.

_Meanwhile_

Irina sat flipping through the pictures in her phone. She came across the picture she had taken of Jack at the boardwalk. He was sitting on the railing smiling at her, his eyes full of love. A tear ran down her face as she pressed erase.


	21. Chapter 21

_******_

The next day went the same as the one before. Irina and Jack pretended the other didn't exist. Except this time it was easier since Irina was still mad with him. Jack dodged Heather all day, at least until Calculus.

*****

**Calculus**

Irina sat down in her seat next to Jack and stared ahead at the board. Jack tried to pay attention to the teacher but Heather was busy trying to get his attention. He didn't look up and a few seconds later she slipped a note onto his desk. He pushed it aside and continued to do his work. Irina looked over at Jack, her heart twinged when she saw the melancholy expression on his face. She wrote a quick note and folded it, just as she was about to slide it to him he picked up Heather's note. It read:

**Do you like what you see?**

Folded within the paper was a picture of Heather in a skimpy bikini. Jack gulped and looked over at Heather who was smiling seductively at him. Jack reddened and tucked the picture inside of his pocket. Irina ripped up the note she was about to give him.

"Mrs. Weiss will you please tell me the answer to number three and stop making goo-goo eyes at Mr. Kendall." Mrs. Briders said in her nasily voice.

"Zero." Irina answered reddening.

"Correct will you explain why."

"Because anything to the zero power is one."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Briders turned back to the board and Irina looked down at her folder. There was a note laying on the top of her notebook. She opened it eagerly hoping it was from Jack. Just as she was about to read it, it was snatched away by Mrs. Briders.

"Reading a note. Why not read it to the entire class?" Briders said motioning for Irina to stand at the front of the class.

Irina reddened and went to the front of the room. Everyone looked at her waiting to burst with laughter. Irina gulped and began to read.

**The letter was written in Italian, Irina reads it in Italian. The following is a translation.**

"My dearest Vicky,

Last night I couldn't get you out of my mind. I replayed our fight in my mind and cringed every time I remember I yelled at you. I'm sorry for making you upset and I hope you can forgive me. The truth is I am in an impossible situation and I don't know how to deal with it. I need you. No one has ever made me as mad as you do. But no one has made me want to love so hard. Forgive me. If you don't just know my love for you is eternal.

_Lying, thinking _

_Last night_

_How to find my soul a home_

_Where water is not thirsty_

_And bread loaf is not stone _

_I came up with one thing_

_And I don't believe I'm wrong_

_That nobody,_

_But nobody_

_Can make it out here alone. _

All My Love Forever and a Day,

J.B

When Irina finished reading her eyes were brimming in tears. Everyone else in the class looked confused.

"Mr. Weiss, please refrain from doing other schoolwork in my class." Briders said shooing her to her seat.

Irina sat down, her emotions fighting with her. Louis tapped her on the shoulder. She looked across at him fighting back tears.

"Who wrote that?" Louis asked.

"My friend." she said nonchalant.

Jack heard her words and sunk lower in his chair. The rest of the period seemed to drag by. When the bell finally rung Jack bolted from the room. Irina left soon after and nonchalantly walked to her locker, got out her books for Home Ec and went to class.

**Jack's POV**

He stood there at his locker watching her act as if nothing was wrong. He watched her walk away fighting back tears. He put his books away and slammed the locker shut in anger. He walked toward Auto tech his mind racing.

"He loved Irina but she didn't love him. Why was he crying?" he thought brushing away his tears in frustration.

He was Jack f*ing Bristow. He could have any girl he wanted. Especially after he made the football team. Forget Irina. She was just another girl.


	22. Chapter 22

**Home Ec**

Irina walked into home ec class her head in the air, radiating defiance. She sat at the table with Heather and her posse. The teacher expressed her gratitude of Irina's health and began the lesson. They learned the proper technique to whip egg whites. Irina really wasn't paying attention. She knew how to do that already anyway. The teacher had set up stations for them to practice the technique. Irina whip the egg whites into stiff peaks then reclined against the counter trying to figure out why Jack had ran out of the room like that. She didn't even notice Heather lifting the blades of the beater she was using out of the bowl. The half formed whipping cream slung from the blades splattering Irina and the counter. Irina's hands clinched into fists.

"I'm so sorry Vicky. I didn't know they would spin like that." Heather said feigning innocence.

"It's ok." Irina said through gritted teeth.

"Let me get that for you." Heather said walking towards her the bowl in her hand.

Irina saw her false trip. She sidestepped and Heather was sent sprawling. She hit the ground and the fell into the bowl of half whipped eggs, and screamed.

"Mrs. Crockett. Victoria just tripped me." she whined.

"I did not." Irina yelled.

"Ms. Weiss please. Maria, Sandra did you see what happened."

"Of course Mrs. Crockett. Heather was going over to get help on her technique and Victoria just tripped her." Maria said, feigning shock.

"I saw the same thing." Sandra chimed in.

"Ms. Weiss. This kind of behavior will not be tolerated. Go to Mr. Dunders' office now!"

"But, I didn't." Irina started.

"NOW!"

Irina tried to calm her nerves, but she just couldn't. She snapped. Her fist connected with Heather's face. She fell to the ground clutching her nose.

"Now I'll go to the principal's office." Irina said turning and walking out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**Auto Tech (Robotics)**

Jack walked into auto tech his head held high. They were working on changing the oil. He wasn't really paying attention to anything Mrs. Kostlinik was saying. He just sat sketching in his notebook. He was drawing his villa in Tuscany from memory. He thought back to the past summer when he and Irina had traveled visited the beautiful country sides.

_**Jack's memory**_

**He pulled back into the driveway of the four bedroom three bath villa three miles outside of Florence. He had been into town to pick up some grocery's and their mail. Jack pushed went into the house put away the groceries and called for his wife.**

"**Irina."**

**She didn't answer. He looked in her office, she wasn't there either. Then he heard the splash coming from the pool. He went outside just as Irina dove into the pool. Her body cutting through the water with unnatural ease. She surfaced and simply floated on her back. **

**Jack smirked as he slipped off his shorts and pulled the shirt over his head. He slunk to the edge of the pool and slid into the refreshing waters without making a sound. He swam until he was directly beneath Irina. In a burst of speed he launched for her. His arms wrapped around her waist dragging her underneath. She struggled in his grasp, after a few seconds Jack swam back to the surface. Irina broke the surface of the water gasping for breath. He let her go satisfaction on his face. She turned on him her eyes livid.**

"**You asshole!" she yelled, brushing back her hair.**

"**What?"**

**"I could have drowned you ass."**

"**I doubt it."**

**"What?"**

**"I wouldn't let that happen." he said edging toward his angry wife.**

**She tried to turn from him but he caught her arm and pulled her to his chest. He let his hands drift to her waist and kissed her passionately. Irina pushed against him trying to resist but couldn't. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal passion. Her hands ran through his hair, indulging in the feel of Jack's warmth compared to the cool water. She pushed him away, a boyish disappointment crossed his face. She swam to the edge and lifted herself onto the edge of the pool. **

**Jack slowly followed suit, his eyes never leaving her body. He climbed out of the pool and walked over to his wife who was standing by a lawn chair drying her hair. He sat down on the chair and watched her as she pinned her hair up into a messy ponytail. She smiled down at him then straddled his lap. His hands found purchase on her hips. She ground against him making him groan. She continued her slow, tormenting lap dance, her body moving to a tune in her head.**

"ALEX!" Mrs. Kostilnik's voice interrupted his memory. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. He looked around and no one else was there.

"The bell has rung Alex." Kostilnik said smiling sweetly.

"I'm sorry I slept through class, I just have a lot on my m. . . . ." his words were cut off as she placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be able to catch up tomorrow." she said seductively.

Jack reddened and bolted from his seat.

"Yeah, sure. I would love to stay and chat but I have detention. Bye!" he ran out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

**Detention (held in library)**

Irina was already sitting in detention. There was a pink discipline referral on top of her desk. She didn't notice Jack come in. He sat down at the table next to her.

"Hey." he said hesitantly.

"Hey." she answered looking over at him.

His face was flushed and his hair was frazzled.

"What have you been doing?" she asked a tinge of suspicion in her voice.

"I fell asleep in Auto Tech."

"Oh. Jack about the note earlier."

"You made it perfectly clear how you felt about me. I'm your friend."

"Jack I said that because Louis asked."

"Sure."

"It's the truth."

"Whatever. Why should I believe you," he stood up and walked over to her table, his voice was low and angry "You kicked me out last night, you threw you ring at me, you accused me of flirting with another girl!"

"You went out with her!" Irina rose to her feet too.

"I sure did, and enjoyed every minute of it!"

"Did she kiss you?!"

Jack blanched.

"I asked you a question. Did she kiss you?" Irina was afraid of the answer.

"Yeah she did, and . . . " Jack was once again cut off when Mr. Dunders walked into the library.

"First off, this is a liberry." Dunders began motioning for them to sit.

"Library." Irina corrected.

"Excuse me."

"It's a library. You said liberry."

"Are you correcting me?"

"I was just saying. . . ."

"Ms. Weiss you have already been to my office once today. Then you have the nerve to correct me while you are in detention. Give me that referral."

Irina handed over the pink sheet. Dunders scribbled something out and rewrote it. He handed it back. Irina blanched.

"TWO WEEK SUSPENSION!" Irina yelled.

"Keep that up and it will be three."

Irina slumped in her seat and didn't speak.

"Now as I was saying. This is a liberry and this is detention. Therefore there will be no talking and no having fun. I will check in periodically. You are here until 4:30 it is 3:30 now. One hour starts now." Dunders said walking back out.

Jack looked over at Irina. She had her head down feigning sleep.

"Irina." he whispered.

"What?" she responded without looking up.

"What did you do to get suspended?"

"I hit Heather."

Jack laughed.

"Why?"

"She lied on me."

"That's it."

"It's these damn hormones. I can't control my anger."

Jack laughed again. Irina looked at him her eyes dancing with laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You got an extra week of suspension because you couldn't get over a simple slip up."

"Shut up." Irina said throwing a hidden paper ball at him.

The rest of detention continued the same way. Irina and Jack played and joked around then acted like perfect angels when Dunders came back. 4:30 came before any of them knew it.

"All right prisoners, times up. Don't let me see you in here again." Dunders said.

They gathered their stuff and began to walk out the door.

"Ms. Weiss, may I see your referral." He called after her.

She turned and handed him the slip of paper. He changed the time suspended back to a week.

"Ms. Weiss, I want to right a wrong. We looked at the security tapes from your Home Ec class and we saw that Heather was lying. I'm taking away the week for the liberry thing, I overreacted. I think you are truly a good kid. When you come back, show me that's true ok."

"Yes sir." Irina smiled then walked out the door.

When she reached her car Jack had already left. She put her bags in the trunk of her car and was about to get in her car when she saw the note.

It read:

**Baby you**

**Got what I need**

**But you say I'm just a friend**

**But you say I'm just a friend**

She laughed got in her car and headed home.


	25. Chapter 25

The next few days for Jack were boring. School didn't really concern him. He was too busy trying to get back in Irina's good graces. He spent every afternoon with Irina.

**The following are those afternoons**

********

**Wednesday**

Jack pulled into Weiss's driveway, got out and knocked on the door. Irina answered the door clad in sweatpants and a tshirt.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Hey." he said back.

They just looked at each other for a few moments.

"Want to come in. I have HotPockets."

"Awesome."

Jack followed Irina into the kitchen. She popped the HotPockets into the microwave then perched on the counter.

"How was school today?" she asked.

"Fine." he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Something's wrong."

"No, everything's fine."

"You sure. You seem a little off."

"It's just my shop teacher. She um. . . ."

"She what?"

"She keeps hitting on me."

"Seriously." Irina laughed.

"That's not funny." he retorted.

She took the HotPockets out of the microwave and handed one to Jack. Then she sat next to him on the counter.

"You're right it's not. Sorry."

"Like today, she made me stay after class and help her sweep up the shop. She kept bending over in front of me." Jack cringed.

Irina frowned. Jack noticed her expression and laughed.

"Not so funny now is it."

"I'll take care of it."

"Irina, don't do anything off the wall. I'll deal with it."

When Irina didn't speak Jack kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"For being such a concerned girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend."

"You're not?" Jack blanched.

"Nope. Let's go play pool." Irina said hoping off the counter.

He just stared after her. Soon he followed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thursday**

Football tryouts had been that day after school. Irina sat eagerly waiting to hear if he had made the team. At 6:30 when she heard a car pull into the yard she jumped up and looked out the window. It was only Weiss. She sat back down and held her head in her hands. Why had she said she wasn't his girlfriend. It was 9:30 and Jack still hadn't came by or called. She dialed his cell phone.

"Hello." a groggy Jack said on the other line.

"Hey, It's me."

"Who's me?"

"Jack."

"I thought I was Jack."

"It's Irina. What's wrong with you?"

"Tired, football tryouts and homework wore me out. Sorry I didn't come by to see you."

"It's ok. So did you make the team."

"Don't know the list goes up Monday. I did good."

"I'm sure you made it."

A silence ensued.

"Jack?"

"What?" he yawned.

"I'll let you go back to sleep. Make sure you come by tomorrow, we have to discuss plans for your birthday Saturday."

"Ok."

"Goodnite."

"Um hm."

Irina hung up and smiled to herself.


	27. Chapter 27

**Friday**

Jack came over right after school. He and Irina were online looking for a movie to see.

"What about The Invention of Lying?" Irina suggested.

"No, I'm thinking Gamer." Jack said.

"Of course you would want to see that. What's wrong with a comedy?"

"Nothing, but it is my birthday." Jack smiled.

"I got it. We'll see Avatar."

"Perfect." he said.

"Jack, about the other day. When you called me your girlfriend."

"Yeah."

"Well I was thinking and your right I overreacted the other night. And I was wondering if we could um….try again."

"You're giving me whiplash woman!" Jack teased.

Irina laughed.

"So. . .what do you say?"

"Do I really have a choice we are married.'

"Technically we aren't right now."

"True, so yes I will go out with you. Man that is weird for me, being asked out by a girl."

"It doesn't have to be weird. You can pick me up, and pay for everything."

"I'll pick you up," He smiled "but we are going dutch on everything."

"Sounds good to me."

"See you tomorrow, 8 o'clock." He said standing and putting on his jacket.

"See you then."

Jack walked toward the door.

"Oh yeah," he said over his shoulder "wear something. . . .sexy."

Irina laughed.

"Don't I always." she said as he walked out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

**Saturday**

Irina slipped on her black high-heeled boots. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked gorgeous. She was wearing black skinny jeans a white tank top with a red flannel shirt over it. Nadia had taken her back to the eye doctor's earlier that day. Her eye sight had improved dramatically. It was almost at perfect, so now she was only wearing contacts. Her hair had finally reacted to her rigorous hair care routine. She had let it curl up and it now fell around her shoulders messily. She was finishing putting on her lip gloss when she heard Jack pull into the yard. She heard the car door slam and the front door open.

"Irina, Jack's here." Nadia yelled up the stairs.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute." Irina yelled back.

She picked up her purse and went downstairs. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Jack. He was wearing a blue jeans and a simple white button up shirt. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up showing off his watch. It was his hair that made her smile. He had trimmed his hair and gelled it so it now stood in spikes. She was about to speak when she noticed it, a diamond earring in his right ear.

"Jack, you pierced your ear!" she said flabbergasted.

He didn't respond for a moment because he was too busy checking her out. She repeated herself and he looked up.

"Oh, um yeah. It was a part of initiation."

"Initiation?"

"Yeah, all the new guys on the team had to get one of their ears pierced."

"Oh . . Wait, on the team! I thought you said the list wouldn't be posted until Monday."

"The list will still be posted Monday, but Coach Olson called this morning and told me I made the team."

"Congratulations." Irina squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thanks." he said hugging her back.

They stopped hugging and Jack extended his arm.

"My lady, your chariot awaits." He said smiling.

Irina linked arms with him and they left for the movies.


	29. Chapter 29

**At the theater**

"I'll have a large popcorn, a large raspberry slush, and a pack of Twizzlers," Jack ordered "What are you getting?"

"A large green apple slush, I'll just steal some of your popcorn."

Jack laughed.

"That will be $6.80." the cashier said.

"Vicky, I'll let you handle this one."

"I don't think so Alex, we're going dutch remember."

"Fine." Jack and Irina paid the man and were walking towards their theater when.

"Oh my! Alex is that you!" a high pitched voice said from behind him.

Jack turned slowly and cringed, walking towards them was Heather, her posse and their boyfriends.

"Hey, Heather." he forced a smile on his face and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her face sagged when she saw Irina.

"I um. . ."

"I'm taking him to the movies to thank him for saving my life." Irina said helpfully.

"How sweet. So Alex, she paid your way so why don't you ditch her and hang with us."

What Jack did next stunned all of them.

"Why would I ditch someone on a date?" he said smoothly.

"Date?!" Irina and Heather said in unison.

"Yeah, remember we talked about this on the phone. You wanted to take me out but I asked you out instead. You don't have to pretend around them." he said.

Irina blushed and smiled at him.

"So what movie are you guys seeing?" she asked still smiling.

"Um. . . Avatar." Heather's friend Sandra said.

"Us too. We could sit together." Jack suggested.

With that he turned and walked toward their theater. Heather and her posse followed behind whispering amongst themselves.

"Why did you do that?" Irina whispered.

"I wanted them to know you were mine."

"Oh I'm yours now." Irina retorted.

"Yep. Forever and a day." he said back.

*******

The movie finally started and Heather and her posse where sitting on the same row with Jack and Irina. As the previews started Jack yawned and stretched. Irina laughed as he "slyly" wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled into his embrace smiling.

Heather looked taken aback.

A preview for a scary movie came on and every girl but Irina covered their faces.

"That's the next movie we're going to." Irina said her eyes bright.

Jack laughed and looked over at the other guys who were giving him the thumbs up. He smiled back. He was starting to like those guys. Halfway through the movie Irina looked over at Jack and noticed a distant look in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little lightheaded." he said blinking.

"Did you take you medicine?"

"No, I didn't have a chance to."

"Do you have it on you?"

"Yeah, but how will that look. Me poppin pills in a movie theater."

"Give them to me."

Jack slipped her the pill bottle. Irina slipped the pill into her hand, pretending to feed him popcorn. Jack took the pill then took a sip of his drink. Heather was staring at them. Jack just smiled and pulled Irina closer to him. He leaned down and whispered.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

When the movie ended they all exited the theater together.

"Hey Alex I saw you two. You guys look mighty comfortable." Sandra's boyfriend Tony teased.

"Yeah, we've been kind of talking since I saved her life. Plus we got really close in detention the other day." Jack answered.

Irina smiled and rested her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"So where you guys headed now?" Maria's boyfriend Hayden asked.

"We were going to head to Dino's Diner." Jack replied.

"Cool, I haven't been to that place in a long time. What do you say babe?" Tony asked Sandra.

"We're really hanging out with. . . Her." Sandra whined.

"Jack's our friend, so she's ok in my book." Tony smiled at Irina.

"Thanks Tony." Irina answered.

They all agreed to meet up at Dino's. Once Irina was in the car Jack held Irina's head in his hands and kissed her forcefully. Irina kissed him back with equal fervor.

"I wanted to do that all through the movie." he said against her lips.

"Me too, but we have to pretend like we just started dating."

"I know, but damn it's hard."

"Just remember when we're not around them, we don't have to pretend." Irina ran her hand down his chest.

"Well their not around now." Jack said seductively, his hand caressing her waist.

"Mmm. Later, we have to meet them at the Diner."

"Fine." Jack pouted before pulling out of the parking garage.


	30. Chapter 30

**At the Diner**

Jack and Irina arrived last. Just as they sat down a waitress came over to take their order. It was Shelly.

"Hey Shelly." Irina smiled warmly.

"Hi, Vicky. What are you doing here with. . . .them?" Shelly asked.

"I'm on a date."

"With who?"

"Me," Jack started extending his hand "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Alex Kendall."

Shelly hesitantly took Jack's hand. She looked surprised when nothing happened.

"Is something wrong?" Irina asked her.

"Um, no. So may I take your orders."

"I'll have a double cheeseburger, fries and a coke." Tony ordered.

"Salad and water." Sandra said.

"Same for me but I would like a twist of lemon with my water." Maria ordered.

"Triple cheeseburger, tater tots with a lemonade." Hayden said.

"Salad with a lemonade." Heather ordered.

"Triple bacon cheeseburger tater tots with a coke." Jack smiled.

"I'll have the same as Alex." Irina ordered.

Everyone looked at her in shock. That is everyone but Jack.

"You know that's nearly a pound of meat right." Shelly explained.

"I know." Irina answered.

Shelly nodded then walked away.

"If you eat like that how do you stay so thin?" Tony asked in wonder.

Irina laughed.

"I run nearly seven miles a day. I swim, hike, surf. I'm really athletic."

"That is awesome! Dude, you got a good one." Tony smiled.

Sandra nudged him in the ribs. Jack smiled at Irina. He wanted to kiss her so bad but didn't. They talked for a few minutes then Shelly came back with their food.

They started eating and Shelly continued delivering food to other tables. They had just finished eating when she passed by again. Jack saw as Hayden stuck out his foot and tripped her. With cat like reflexes Jack grabbed her before she hit the ground, the tray she was carrying wasn't so fortunate.

"Oh no! That's more out of my paycheck." Shelly cried.

"How much do you need to cover it?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"How much do you need?"

"I don't know. Maybe $30."

"Here, take $60 just to be safe." Jack said handing her the money.

She looked at him shocked but still took it. She returned a few seconds later with a trashbin and a rag. She started cleaning up the mess.

"Well, that's my cue to go." Hayden said.

Maria stood with him, so did Tony, Sandra and Heather. They stood and left without a backward glance. Jack stood too with Irina right behind him. They kneeled down and started helping Shelly clean up the mess.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Helping." they said in unison.

They finished cleaning up the mess. They went in the bathroom and washed their hands.

*********

Irina stood washing her hands with the smelly diner soap. She heard the door open but paid it no attention. That was until she saw Jack standing behind her.

"Jack. . . What are y!"

Her words were cut off as he spun her to face him and kissed her hard. She pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked his face showing hurt.

"Really Jack. In a public restroom?"

"You're right. Kendall's working so let's go to my place." Jack said. He kissed her on the forehead then left.

Irina waited a minute then followed. She told Shelly goodbye and left with Jack.


	31. Chapter 31

**Kendall's apartment**

They were barely over the threshold when Jack began kissing her ferociously. Irina wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her into his arms. He laid her down on the sofa spilling kisses down her neck. Just as Jack began unbuttoning her shirt she felt it. That oh so familiar pain in her lower abdomen.

"You cannot be serious." Irina moaned. She lightly pushed Jack away.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked his face flushed.

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"Of course not. I just have to deal with something."

"What?"

"You really don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"Aunt Flow."

Jack looked at her confused.

"My period Jack. I just started my period. . . . . . . Again."

"And." Jack quizzed.

"And, I'm not exactly in the mood anymore."

"Cosmo said the most pleasurable sex is during your period." Jack offered helpfully.

"Really. . . Wait a minute. Why were you reading cosmo?"

"Kendall had this woman over the other day and she read me the article."

Irina blanched, then burst out laughing.

"I'm sure you want to find out, but I'm really turned off right now. Sorry."

"It's ok."

Jack stood and they got dressed. He dropped Irina off at Nadia's house and drove back home angry and horny.

**********

**Nadia's House**

"Hey mom, how was your date?" Nadia asked.

"Great until your father and I tried to have sex." Irina answered.

She sat down on the sofa next to Nadia. She awkwardly put his arm around her.

"I can't believe I'm asking you this. What went wrong?" Nadia asked.

"My period came on." Irina whined.

"What's so bad about that?" Nadia asked.

"Before the change I was 54. I hadn't had a period in three years. It hurts, and it's annoying, and I'm bloated, and I feel fat and unattractive and I just want ice cream." Irina cried.

She stretched out on the sofa and rested her head in Nadia's lap. Nadia stroked her hair and tried to soothe her.

"It's ok mom. Just breathe. Do you want some Motrin?"

Irina nodded and sat up. Nadia left and returned a few minutes later with strawberry ice cream and two Motrin. Irina took the pills and started eating the ice cream. She finished the ice cream and excused herself to bed.

"Good night mom." Nadia called after her.

"Good night Nadia and thanks." Irina smiled.

Irina went up to bed and within minutes she was fast asleep.

***********

**Kendall's Apartment**

Kendall walked into his apartment and blanched. Jack was stretched across the sofa jacking off. His eyes were screwed shut, his breath becoming more and more rapid.

"HEY!" Kendall yelled.

Jack's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly.

"Um. . . . Kendall. Hi." Jack gulped.

"What Irina didn't give you any." Kendall teased.

"Whatever."

"You could lose and eye that way."

"Go f*k yourself!" Jack said angrily walking toward his bedroom.

"Is that what your going to do." Kendall called after him.

A few minutes later Jack had finished but he felt cold and unsatisfied. He took a shower then went to bed, falling into a restless sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Monday Morning**

Jack pulled into the parking lot of the academy and sighed. He hadn't slept at all last night. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He looked up at himself in the mirror and cringed. Who was he becoming? He didn't wear earrings. The bell rang and brought him out of his musing. He got out of his car and ran to class.

*******

_Meanwhile_

Irina curled up into a ball on her bed. She groaned, and gritted her teeth against the pain.

"Mom, I'm headed to work. Can I get you anything?" Nadia asked at Irina's bedroom door.

"No." Irina said into her pillow.

When Irina heard the front door slam she got out of bed and went over to her desk. She finished the work she had been given in twenty minutes and sat fidgeting in her chair. She hacked into the CIA's data network and opened up the files she had been analyzing before they made her leave.

*******

_Back at the academy_

**Lunch**

Jack walked out into the courtyard with the brown paper bag he had brought with him. He saw Heather waving at him, he smiled but walked over to sit with Shelly and Louis.

"Hey, you don't mind me sitting here do you?" Jack asked.

"No, not at all. Sit." Shelly smiled.

Jack sat down and pulled the sandwich out of his bag. Louis looked at him astonished.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked seeing Louis's expression.

"Um. . . .no. Is that a peanut butter and banana sandwich."

"Yeah. It's only like the greatest sandwich ever made."

"You are so much cooler than I thought." Louis smiled.

The remainder of lunch continued like that. By the time the bell rung Louis and Jack were friends.

********

**Calculus**

Jack sat in class working on the permutations he had been given. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see Shelly smiling at him.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hey, I didn't realize you were in this class." Jack whispered back.

"Yeah, I was sitting in the back at first."

"Glad you moved up." Jack smiled.

"Mr. Kendall will you turn around please." Mrs. Briders said.

"Sorry Mrs. Briders." Jack replied.

"We'll talk later." Shelly whispered.

Jack nodded.

********

**Auto Tech (Robotics)**

Jack finished the quiz he had been given in under a minute. He took it up to Ms. Kostilnik's desk and sat back down. Once everyone was finished with the test she let them play around in the shop while she graded the papers. Jack went over to the 1972 Mustang he had been working on since Friday. It was going to be Irina's birthday present but there was a lot of work left. He had a week though. He had already replaced everything but the engine and the radiator. He slid underneath the car and worked on finishing the brakes. He was engrossed in his work when he felt a hand grab his crotch.

"WHOA!" he yelled jumping. His head connected with the undercarriage of the car. He slid from under the car holding his head.

"Alex! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Ms. Kostilnik said.

"Ah my head." Jack groaned.

Ms. Kostlinik came over and inspected his head.

"It's didn't leave a mark but I can kiss it and make it better." she whispered.

She leaned towards him, Jack tried to move away but she held his chin in an iron grip.

"Ms. Kostilnik!" Louis's voice came from the door of the shop.

She stood up quickly and turned to face him.

"What Mr. Carbunkle." she said her voice cold.

"Mr. Dunders is in the classroom looking for you."

"Thank you." she walked away in a huff.

When she was gone Louis walked over to Jack.

"You ok?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, just hit my head kinda hard. . . . . .thanks for you know." Jack answered.

"No problem. So I heard you and Vicky are dating."

"Yeah, it's been about three days."

"Cool. You seem to have a way with the ladies."

"I guess."

"Come on. You have got to notice that all the girls want you."

"Not really."

"Serious."

"The feeling isn't mutual so I don't notice."

"Hm. Let me make you a deal."

"What?"

"You help me woo a girl and I'll keep Kostilnik off of you."

"Deal. Who's the girl?"

Louis reddened.

"It's Shelly isn't it." Jack prompted.

"How did you. . .?"

"I saw the way you were looking at her at lunch, and during calculus."

"I didn't know it was so obvious. But yeah. I like her, I've had the biggest crush on her since 9th grade."

"Well, that crush is about to be your girlfriend." Jack smiled.

"Where do we start?"

"A study date. It will be a group thing, that way you won't be too uncomfortable."


	33. Chapter 33

**After school**

Jack pulled into the driveway of Nadia's house. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. A few seconds later Irina came to the door, wearing shorts and a sports bra.

"Hey." she said slightly out of breath.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, I was doing some yoga."

"Can I join?"

"Sure." Irina let him in the door. She lead him downstairs to the small gym. He stripped down to his gym shorts. He went and stood next to her on the yoga mat.

"I thought you had practice?" Irina said going into a sun salutation.

"Practice starts tomorrow." Jack answered copying her movements.

They flowed through their usual yoga routine, every once in a while making a lewd comment about a position. When Irina went to do the downward facing dog she winced.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, my back muscles are really tense."

"Let me help." Jack offered.

He stood behind Irina while she stayed in the downward facing dog position. His hands massaged her back. Slowly she felt her muscles loosen. She groaned when he worked a particularly tense muscle. He worked it harder and she moaned again. When he was finished she straightened up and turned to wrap her arms around his neck, his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his body. They shared a short gentle kiss. They stood that way for a little while, swaying back and forth to a song in their hearts.

"I'm sorry, about last night." Irina finally said.

"What?"

"About leaving you with blue balls."

"Oh that. Don't worry about it. Even though you forced me to do something I haven't done for thirty years."

"You. . ."

"Yeah, and got caught by Kendall."Irina burst into laughter.

Jack laughed too then they kissed again. They went back upstairs and Jack helped Irina cook dinner. After they finished eating they sat watching a movie.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure. I doesn't really matter."

"Come on Irina, you have to want something."

"Well . . . . . . .there is one thing."

"What?"

"You." she said kissing him passionately.

He gently pushed her away.

"I thought you didn't want to with your um. . . .feminine issues."

"I don't care anymore. It's been a week, are you really telling me no."

"Good point." Jack said kissing her back ferociously.

Just as they got caught up in the heat of the moment Nadia and Weiss walked in the door.

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Weiss yelled.

They broke apart and Jack stood up hastily.

"We were um. . . . . .studying." Jack stammered.

"YEAH, STUDYING EACH OTHERS ANATOMY."

Weiss walked over and grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt and threw him out the door.

"AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU CAN RESPECT MY HOUSE AND WOMEN. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. I'M GOING TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK WITH YOUR FATHER YOUNG MAN!"

Jack got into his car dumbfounded.

********

**Weiss's House**

"Weiss, you know he is going to kill you right." Nadia said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, it was funny though. Did you see the look on his face, that was priceless. I should have recorded it, Vaughn is never going to believe this." Weiss laughed.

Irina just shook her head and went back upstairs.

******

**Midnight**

Jack called Irina.

"Hello." Irina said groggily

"Hey, sweetheart." Jack said

"What's up."

"I forgot to tell you we have a study date with Louis and Shelly tomorrow."

"What?"

"I'll explain tomorrow."

"Um hm."

"See you tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"Ok, see you then. Love you sweetheart."

"Love you too, oh yeah, tell Weiss he's dead."

"Got it."


	34. Chapter 34

**Tuesday Morning**

Irina was finishing her hair when Jack pulled into the yard. She finished her hair and opened the door. He was sitting on the hood of his car smiling.

"Good morning." he said walking towards her.

"Good morning." she answered.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss.

"You ready to go."

"Yeah."

They both got into the car and headed toward school.

*******

**In the parking lot**

Irina was sitting on the hood of Jack's car. He had his arms on her waist and her arms were around his neck. They were just enjoying each others company and looking into each others eyes.

"I love you sweetheart." Jack whispered.

"I love you too." Irina said back.

They shared a tender kiss then the bell rang.

***********

**First Period**

Jack sat in his seat next to Heather. She looked upset.

"Is everything ok?" Jack asked.

Heather nodded.

The rest of the class continued normally. Heather still looked upset but Jack didn't bother with asking her if she was ok again. The bell rang and he walked down to Mrs. Hooch's class to met Irina. She came out the door and headed to her locker.

He snuck up behind her and put his arms around her. She laughed and got her stuff out of her locker. Jack took her books out of her hand and carried them for her. They never saw Heather following them.

*********

**Second Period**

Irina sat next to Shelly in Physics. She wasn't really paying attention. They were going over the periodic table and electro negativity.

"Vicky, can I ask you a question?" Shelly whispered.

"Sure." Irina said pretending to take notes.

"How did you get Alex to like you?"

"I just acted like I usually do. I didn't do anything special."

"Oh. . . . .because there's this guy I like and I didn't know how to approach him."

"Louis?"

"How did you. . . ."

"Intuition. I think he likes you too."

"You think, he did ask me on a study date."

"That's how it all starts, one day it's a study date, the next it's dinner and a movie, then you know." Irina said slyly.

"What?"

Irina made a kissing motion with her mouth. Shelly blanched.

"What?" Irina quizzed.

"Nothing."

Before Irina could inquire more the bell rang and Shelly bolted out of the room.

********

**Third Period**

They were playing basketball in P.E, well the guys were anyway. They girls were sitting in the bleachers talking.

On the court, Jack saw Irina and Shelly watching him and Louis.

"Ok, Alex. Your team is skins, you pick first." Hayden said.

"Alright, I pick Louis." Jack said to everyone's surprise.

After the teams were picked Jack and the rest of his team took of their shirts. Jack had the best body of them all. . . . . .that was until Louis pulled off his shirt.

"Whoa!" Irina gasped.

Shelly reddened. When Louis saw her blushing he reddened too and crossed his arms over his chest. They started the game. Hayden's team had an early lead, but Jack and his team came back to tie the score 19-19.

"Next point wins." Hayden said throwing in the ball.

Tony got the ball down to the shirts goal and shot. Jack blocked his shot and it bounced off the backboard. Jack got the rebound and passed it to Louis who impressively shook to guards and got it to the skins goal.

"Shoot." Jack yelled running down the court.

"I can't shoot!" Louis yelled.

"JUST SHOOT IT!" Jack yelled.

Louis threw the ball one handed toward the net. Jack ran as fast as he could and jumped up, caught the ball midair and dunked it.

"WOOOOOOOO!" The skins team yelled.

Jack dropped to the ground and was immediately surrounded by his teammates.

"That was so cool." Collin said.

"You should be thanking Louis. He set me up for it." Jack smiled.

"Yeah Louis, that was so cool when you shook Hayden." the team said.

For the first time in a long time Louis smiled.

The bell rang and they all ran for the showers

********

**Lunch**

Jack sat down at the table with Louis, Irina, and Shelly.

"That was an impressive game guys." Shelly smiled.

"Thanks," Louis nervously answered "So, are you ready for our study d. . . session tonight." Louis asked Shelly.

"Yeah, it sounds fun. What class am I helping you with?" Shelly asked.

"Um. . . . . . . .um. . . . . Um. . . . Um. . . ."

"Literature, right Louis." Jack helped.

"Really, you seemed like a literature buff."

"I um. . . . .love literature, I just wanted help analyzing stories. Sometimes I read too into stuff." Louis stammered.

"Oh. . . Ok."

They remainder of lunch passed in silence.

*********

**Fourth Period**

Jack once again fell asleep in Economics. However this time he didn't get detention. Irina didn't pay attention to what Mrs. Wordsworth was saying. She was too busy reading Julius Caesar.

*********

**5th**** and 6****th**** period**

**Both uneventful and not worth writing about.**

*********

**After school**

Jack went to football practice and Irina headed to headquarters. When she got there she was met by Arvin.

"Ah, Irina how are you and Jack. Someone told me your relationship was rocky." Arvin smiled.

"No, Jack and I are just fine. How are you and Emily? Are the fertility treatments working." Irina retorted.

"No, not yet, but we're hopeful." Arvin answered.

"Pity, have you seen my TWO DAUGHTERS." Irina emphasized.

Arvin visibly cringed.

She went and found Sydney and Nadia sitting and drinking coffee.

"Hi girls." She said cheerfully.

"Hey mom." Nadia and Sydney said together.

"Hi sweethearts. How are you?" she said kissing them both on the cheek.

"Are you and dad ok again?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. As a matter of fact, I have to pick him up from practice at 7."

"You're not going to watch him practice." Nadia teased.

"I'm going back to watch at 6 that way he's all sweaty, his muscles taunt and rippling, his hair wet with sweat, just thinking about it turns me on." Irina said smiling.

"Mom, seriously stop." Sydney whined.

"Whining doesn't become of you." Irina said.

"Mom, Syd doesn't believe me about dad's hair and the earring."

Irina pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture of Jack, handing it to Sydney.

"Oh my. . . . . . .what the. . . . . .dad has a. . . . .the spikes. . . . . The diamond earring. . . . .mom why did you let him do that."

"You father is his own man." Irina said simply.

"Oh my God. This is just too weird." Sydney said walking out of the room shaking her head.

"Mom, are you and dad really ok? You two have been a bit back and forth lately." Nadia asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, we're fine. It's just these hormones threw us for a loop that's all."

"You sure."

"Positive. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go help Marshall with the antidote." Irina said excusing herself.


	35. Chapter 35

**6:00 p.m**

Irina and Shelly got out of Jack's Camaro and headed toward the football field. They sat up in the bleachers.

"So how does it feel dating a football player." Shelly asked.

"The same as dating anyone else." Irina said.

At that moment they saw Jack walk over to the water cooler. The waterboy handed him a cup and he took it gratefully. It was at that moment Irina and Shelly noticed who the waterboy was.

"Is that Louis?" Shelly asked dumbfounded.

"Yep, that's him. Why don't you let him know you're here."

"I couldn't."

"Do it. Just yell hi Louis."

"HI LOUIS!" Shelly yelled.

Louis turned and tripped over his own feet, sending the cooler toppling. Jack caught it mid fall and helped Louis stand back up. Louis righted himself and waved, Jack did the same and blew a kiss at Irina. An hour later practice was over and Irina and Shelly were waiting for the guys. Jack and Louis came out and smiled at the girls.

"Hi sweetheart." Jack said kissing Irina on the forehead.

"Hi Shelly." Louis mumbled.

Shelly just smiled. An awkward silence ensued.

"Ok, is everybody ready for pizza and some studying." Irina said defusing the situation.

"Sure." Louis chimed in.

He awkwardly helped Shelly into the backseat of the Camaro. He slid in next to her and Jack got behind the wheel. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Vincinzo's.


	36. Chapter 36

**At Vincinzo's**

All of them are discussing Gulliver's Travels, when the pizza arrives.

"Pizza break." Jack says closing his book.

They all smile and follow suit taking a slice of pizza.

"This is really good." Shelly said taking a huge bite of her pizza.

"Yeah, I've never eaten here before but I think I might come here more often." Louis agreed.

"So Alex, do you think we have a chance at the game Friday." Irina asked.

"I guess. I've never seen a football season started a week after the team is assembled."

"Well that's Harringsworth for you." Louis said.

They laughed.

"I saw you two signing up for softball tryouts." Jack said.

"Yeah, it was Shelly's idea." Irina answered.

"Really, you play softball." Louis said intrigued.

"I did when I was little, but it's been years since I've played." Shelly blushed.

"That's remarkable!"

Irina and Jack looked at each other and smiled. They could tell Shelly and Louis were hitting it off.

After they finished the pizza, they finished their reports on Gulliver's Travels.

"Hey they have an arcade, why don't we play a few games it's just 9 o'clock." Irina said.

"I'm not that good at video games." Shelly admitted.

"I'll help you." Louis offered.

They smiled at each other.

Jack beat both Irina and Shelly in the Nascar game.

"Ready to get beat." Jack teased Louis.

"Ha! I'm the master of this game, prepare to be annihilated." Louis retorted.

He sat down behind the wheel and the game started. For a while the lead went back and forth between them. As they neared the finish line Jack used his nitrous and blew past Louis. When Jack's nitrous began to fade Louis used his and gunned it. It was a photo finish, Louis only beating Jack by a bumper.

Jack hung his head in defeat.

"You made a worthy opponent." Louis said bowing.

"You are the true master, I am honored to be in your presence." Jack said bowing back.

"That was awesome!" Shelly said throwing her arms around Louis.

She quickly stepped back.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"No, it's. . . . . .it's ok." Louis stammered.

********

**Shelly's House**

Louis walked Shelly to the door. Irina and Jack watched them from the car.

"A kiss from you says he goes in for the kiss." Jack wagers.

"A kiss from you says he doesn't." Irina said from the backseat.

They watched as Louis took Shelly to the door and hugged her. For a moment it seemed like they would kiss but they didn't.

"Pay up." Irina said smiling, she leaned over the front seat to kiss him.

They kissed passionately, and broke apart when Louis reached the car.

"Hey, what happened?" Jack asked.

"It just didn't feel like the right moment." Louis answered.

"Hey, don't make him feel bad. You didn't kiss me until our third date." Irina said from the backseat.

Jack reddened.

"I know, I'm not forcing him. It's important to wait for the right moment, like we did." Jack smiled back at Irina.

She kissed his cheek and Jack pulled away from the curb.


	37. Chapter 37

**Kendall's House**

Jack and Irina were barely in the door before they were taking each others closes off.

"Condom." Irina said pushing Jack away.

"What?" Jack said confused.

"We don't know what could happen, after all my body is responding like a teenager."

"Um. . . . Ok. But I don't have any."

"Go get some."

"Are you serious?"Irina shot him her death stare.

"I'm going, I'm going. Just stay here." Jack said going out the door.

*********

**Convenience Store**

Jack found the condoms section and looked for his size. He didn't see any so he went up to the counter to ask.

"Um, do you have any um. . . .condoms, that aren't on the shelf." Jack whispered.

"Yeah, is there a specific kind your looking for."

"Um. . . . . .Trojans."

"There are some back there."

"They aren't my size."

"I just restocked it. There should be sizes up to a large."Jack sighed.

"I need an um. . . . .extra large." he whispered.

"Ha, kid I see guys like you come in everyday, trying to make themselves seem macho. But I'm telling you, get some to fit your manhood, it reduces the risk of breakage."

"I am trying to get some to fit." Jack said getting angry.

"Look kid!"

"NO YOU LOOK! I ASKED YOU FOR EXTRA LARGE CONDOMS. NOW DO YOU HAVE THEM OR NOT!" Jack yelled.

"What do you need those for?" a voice said from behind Jack.

Jack turned to look into the face of Kendall.

"I thought you were in D.C." Jack said.

"Obviously. Call her and tell her to go home." Kendall said.

"No, you are not going to run my life."

"As long as you are under my roof, you will follow my rules."

"STOP TRYING TO CONTROL MY LIFE!" Jack said storming out of the store.

**********

**Thirty minutes later**

Jack had just dropped off Irina at Weiss's house. He was sitting in his car, trying to decide if he was going to go back to Kendall's. After thinking for a while he decided to go back to the apartment. Little did he know that he was being watched.

*******

**In a car across the street**

"So you were telling the truth." the bald man said.

"I told you, their teenagers, completely defenseless. When do we make our move." the man with gray hair said.

"Friday, after the game." the bald man remarked.

"Good, see you then." the man with the gray hair said getting out of the car and walking down the street into the darkness.


	38. Chapter 38

**Read and Review. They are appreciated**

**Wednesday Morning**

Irina pulled up to Harringsworth Academy on the phone with Jack.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Awful, my stomach is killing me and I feel like I'm about to throw….."

She heard as Jack dropped the phone. A few moments later he returned.

"Uhh, sorry bout that." Jack groaned.

"I wish I could be with you right now."

"Me too."

"What do you think made you sick?"

"I don't know, ahh, damn this low tolerance for pain!"

"Try to get some sleep, I'll be by after school."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart, feel better." she said hanging up the phone just as the bell rang.

*******

**Lunch**

"Where's Jack?" Louis asked unwrapping his sandwich.

"He wasn't feeling to well this morning." Irina answered.

Just as she said it her phone rang. It was Weiss.

"Hi big bro." Irina said.

"Can you talk?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Have you seen Alex, Kendall's looking for him."

Irina excused herself and walked away from the crowd.

"He said he was at home sick."

"He's not at Kendall's, Kendall says he left at 6 in his school clothes. The school just called to say he wasn't there. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"No. Hold on Weiss." Irina said as she got a text message on her phone, it was from Jack.

_**Skip school and meet me on the mountaintop.**_

"Weiss, check me out of school and I will try to find him." Irina said.

"Ok, when you find him, let me know." Weiss said.

Irina hung up and checked out. She got in her car and headed toward the mountain.

*******

**On the mountain**

When Irina reached the mountain Jack was in his sitting on a picnic blanket waiting for her.

"What's all of this about?" Irina smiled.

"It's about us. I'm in a romantic mood for some reason, and I wanted to do something special. Come sit with me." Jack said extending his hand.

Irina sat down next to him and took in his appearance. He had a distant look in his eyes.

"Jack, is something on your mind." Irina asked.

"I was just thinking. . . . .about us, the kids, life. I mean here we are in the body of teenagers but we are really fifty. Half of our life is gone," he turned to look at her "Half of my life with you is gone. Now we're sitting there in school wasting away more of our lives for what. What good will come out of it? What do we have to gain? I mean think about it Irina, we are grown, we should be out enjoying our second chance at youth not sitting in a muggy classroom."

"Jack what are you saying."

"I'm saying let's run away. Just me and you. Enjoy the world, see the sights. Both of us can drop out. The records will show Alex and Victoria dropped out, not Jack and Irina. Sweetheart, what do you say."

"I think you have lost your mind."

"What?"

"Jack listen to yourself, look at yourself. Your not the same guy I fell in love with anymore. The Jack I know wouldn't skip school, he wouldn't talk about running away and dropping out even if he had done all the work before. He wouldn't be wearing earrings and gelling his hair. He wouldn't be this desperate for sex."

"So you figured that out huh. Baby I just need you. My hand can only satisfy me so much. Come on sweetheart." Jack said trying to kiss her.

Irina pushed him away and he grabbed her hands forcing her to the ground. She fought against him but he continued to grind against her. He ripped off her underwear and stood to remove his own jeans. She tried to run away and he caught her throwing her onto the hood of his car. He thrust into her, his mouth muffling her screams. He kept thrusting despite the tears running down her face.

"Jack. . . . . .stop. . . . .please. . . . . Stop." Irina whimpered.

He finished and pulled out of her. She collapsed on the ground shivering. He saw she was bleeding.

"Don't tell anyone, or I will kill you."She took out her cell phone and before he could think, Jack pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger. He turned and saw a gray haired man standing behind him.

"Good job my son. Good." the man said smiling.


	39. Chapter 39

**Kendall's House (Wednesday Morning)**

Jack shot up in bed his body soaked in sweat. His breathing was heavy and his heart was racing. He looked over at his clock it was two in the morning. He ran a hand through his wet hair. His stomach turned and he ran for the bathroom. After he finished puking his guts out he stood over the sink trying to understand the dream he had just had. Why was he dreaming about raping Irina, and why was his dad in his dreams. His father had died ten years ago. Jack went back to bed and fell into a restless sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

**The real Wednesday at School (Gym)**

Jack met Irina on the way to the football field. They were competing in performance tests today. Jack hadn't spoken much that morning when he went to pick up Irina.

"Jack." Irina said concerned.

"Yeah.""Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just this dream I had this morning has me shaken up a bit."

"You want to talk about it."

"Maybe later."

Irina let it go for the moment. The first competition was the 40 yard dash. Jack stepped up to the line with the rest of the guys. Coach Tombs blew the whistle and they took off. Jack blew past the other guys finishing in with a 3.9. While the other guys were out of breath he looked off into the stands. He thought he saw his father standing in the stands. He ran a hand over his eyes then looked again. The man was gone.

"Alex!" Louis yelled at him.

"Yeah." Jack said turning to him.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just thought I saw something. Guess my eyes are playing tricks on me."

The girls were getting ready to start their dash. The whistle blew and Irina ran a 3.8. She walked over to Jack triumphantly throwing her arms around his neck.

"Ha, I beat you." she smiled.

"What?" Jack said looking confused.

"Sweetheart, what was this dream about. I've never seen you this distracted."

"I'll tell you later." he said walking away from her.

*******

**Lunch**

Jack sat down at the table with Irina.

"Now will you tell me what the dream was about?" Irina asked.

Jack sighed heavily.

"I dreamed that I. . . . . . I. . . . . raped you, and I think my dad made me do it."

"Your dad? Didn't your dad die ten years ago?"

"Yeah, that's why it shook me up so bad. Then earlier I. . ."

"Sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything."

"I thought I saw him in the stands during gym."

Irina looked at her husband, concern in her eyes.

"Look sweetheart, it was just a dream. Besides you could never rape me because with you I'm always. . . . .willing." Irina said seductively in his ear.

He smiled reluctantly.

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Make me smile even when I don't want to."

"Believe me, it's not easy."

They kissed softly as Louis and Shelly joined them.

"Hey you two. What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing." Louis said smiling heavily at Shelly.

"Seriously you guys. What's going on?"

"Well, Louis and I were conversing regarding our affiliation with each other." Shelly started.

"We have come to a decision that an association as a boyfriend and girlfriend would provide us with contentment." Louis finished.

"So you two are official now." Jack said.

"Yes." Louis and Shelly said together.

They clumsily kissed. Jack and Irina smiled at each other. They rest of the lunch passed with Shelly and Louis making plans for the weekend.

******

**Calculus**

Jack was staring out the window thinking about what he saw at the football field.

"Mr. Kendall, pay attention." Mrs. Briders said.

Jack turned to face the board and saw moment outside the door. He looked up and saw his father in the doorway. He blinked and the man was gone. A few minutes later the bell rang.

_Outside of Class_

"Did you see him?" Jack asked Irina.

"Who?"

"My dad. He was standing in the door."

"Are you sure your feeling ok. Maybe we should get someone at headquarters to check you out."

"I'm not crazy Irina. I know what I saw." Jack said walking away angrily.

********

**After school**

Irina was already at her parking spot by the time Jack got to his car.

"About earlier, I'm sorry. If you say you saw something then I believe you." She started.

"Th. . ." Jack started, he saw a his father across the street.

The man turned and started to run. Jack took off with Irina on his heels. They ran circling back toward the football field. The man headed into the locker room seconds before Jack. When Jack ran in the room it was completely empty.

"Jack, wait." Irina started.

"Shhh. Wait here, block the door." Jack said beginning to search the locker room.

He found nothing and came back to where Irina was standing.

"Jack." Irina said taking his face in her hands.

"I thought I saw him again. I know I saw him. You had to have seen him."

"I saw a man."

Jack turned away from her. It was then that he saw the watch sitting on the bench. He picked it up and his breath caught in his throat. Upon hearing Jack's hitch in breath Irina walked up behind him looking over his shoulder.

"Jack, what is it?"

"This watch. My father gave it to me when I was ten."

"And. . . ."

"When he died," Jack said sitting down, Irina sat next to him "I put it in the casket with him."

"Are you sure it's the same watch."

"The inscription. To my son, Johnny time is precious. My dad was the only one who called me Johnny."

Jack put his face in his hands. Irina wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll get the lab to analyze it. See if they can find any DNA."

"Someone is f*king with me Irina and I'm going to find out who." Jack said tears in his eyes. Irina fought back tears, she had never seen him break down like this. It scared her.

********

**At Headquarters**

"Did you find anything?" Irina asked Marshall.

"I found something, but it doesn't make sense."

"What?""Blood.""Belonging to who."

"Jonathan Donohue Bristow Senior."

"Jack's father died ten years ago. I doubt there would be any blood left in him to leave in a watch."

"It's fresh blood. So fresh it hasn't tarnished the gold. I'd say it had to be within an hour's time."

"Thanks Marshall. Did you find anything else?"

"It may be nothing, but I spoke to some of my hacker friends and a man fitting Jack Sr.'s description was seen with this man in Los Angeles two days ago." Marshall said handing her a picture.

"That's impossible." Irina blanched.

"Why? Do you know this guy?" Marshall asked.

"Of course I know him. . . . . .that's my dad." She said staring into the eyes of her father, he was bald now, the mark of Rambaldi showing on his head.


	41. Chapter 41

**Football Practice**

Jack caught the pass from Hayden and made two steps before Tony tackled him effortlessly. This was the third time it had happened.

"Alex, what is wrong with you today! Get over here." Coach Olson yelled.

"Sorry coach." he said taking a seat on the bench.

He took his helmet off and held his head in his hands. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to get his breathing back to normal. His heart kept beating rapidly despite his efforts. He clutched at his chest he couldn't breath. Jack collapsed onto the ground.

*******

**Hospital**

Irina ran to the nurse's station her eyes full of fear.

"Where is he? Where is my h. . .Alex?" she yelled.

"Who are you?" the nurse replied.

"I'm his girlfriend."

"Only family is allowed."

"Victoria. He's in room 147." Kendall said walking towards her.

"Thank you." Irina said taking off down the hallway.

She reached Jack's room, he was asleep. He was hooked up to an IV which was providing him with fluids. She crossed the room and sat down on his bed. She ran a hand through his hair, he began to stir under her touch.

"Irina." he mumbled his eyes fluttering open.

"Hi, how are you?" she said lightly stroking his head.

"Fine, now that you're here."

"What happened?"

"I got dehydrated, and suffered a panic attack."

"I'm glad your ok." she kissed him on the forehead.

"What did you find out from the watch?"

"Now is not the time."

"You found something didn't you."

"Yes."

"What?"

Irina didn't speak and Jack sat up and gave her his death glare.

"Blood was in the links on the watch. It was fresh blood." she explained.

"Who's blood?"

"Your fathers."

Jack blanched and studied her face.

"It's something your not telling me." He questioned.

"One of Marshall's friends saw a man that looked like your father in Los Angeles."

"And. . . .I can tell there is more."

"The man he was with. . . . .looked like. .my father."

"Your dad?"

Irina nodded tears beginning to fill her eyes. Jack pulled her to his chest.

"It's impossible though. My dad is dead."

"I thought you haven't seen your dad since they sent you to Kashmir."

"I saw him after that. After I got out. I went to find him."

"Is is possible that someone lied and told you he was dead."

"No."

"It's possible people constantly lie, especially in our profession."

"No Jack. It's impossible. I know he's dead."

"How?"Irina's body started to shake with the force of her tears. Jack held her tighter.

"Because I . . . . . . I. . . . . I killed him." she cried.


	42. Chapter 42

**Irina's Memory**

**She entered the small dacha and took in her surroundings. It was as if she was thrown back to her childhood. She could still remember running up and down the stairs playing tag with Katya and Elena. She remembered being pushed down those same stairs when she was six by an angry Elena, and her father picking her up off the bottom step chastising her for her tears. She walked over to the fireplace running her hand across the mantle, feeling the notches in the wood. Evidence of her early knife throwing practice. **

"**It still scares me how precise you were when you were six." a voice said from behind her.**

"**Mama." Irina spun on her heel to face the dark haired man in the doorway.**

"**Rishka, I'm so glad to see you." she said walking over and hugging her.**

**She hugged her back, fighting back the tears that wanted to come.**

"**I need to talk to you."**

"**Sure, sit."**

**They both took a seat in front of the fireplace.**

"**What do you want to talk to me about?" Mariana Derevko asked.**

"**My mission to America."**

"**What about it?"**

**"Why. . . .why did I have to do it?"**

"**For the motherland. It was a success, you should be proud."**

**"But I'm not. I'm not. I feel like I left a part of me there. Mom can I tell you something, I haven't told anyone."**

"**Of course."**

"**I loved them."**

"**Who?"**

**"My family, Jack and Sydney, I loved them mom. I was happy. Sometimes I forgot I was even on a mission. Then Emily, she was my best friend but she was married to that scumbag Arvin. She was a saint though. Oh mom I wish you could have met her."**

"**Rishka. . . ."**

"**I have a picture." Irina said taking a picture from her pocket "See that's Jack, isn't he handsome, and that's Sydney, she's small in this picture but she's so big now mama and she looks just like me. She was six when I left, she's seven now, I bet she's gotten even bigger. Oh mama I wish I could hold her in my arms. I would tell her I love her over and over. And Jack. I wish I could wake up in his arms once more. He was such a loving and romantic man. He was so good to me. . . ."**

"**RISHKA." her mother yelled.**

"**Yes mama."**

"**Forget them."**

**"But mama I can't. I'm going back to them mama. I'm going back tomorrow. Jack's CIA, I'll explain everything and he will take me back, I know he will because he loves me and I love him."**

"**If you go anywhere near them, they will be killed along with you." her father's voice came from the doorway.**

**Irina turned and stood up.**

"**What?" Irina said her hand drifting to the knife on her belt.**

"**I have agents in the U.S. If you ever try to go back to them. If you ever try to so much as contact them, they will be killed."**

**"You won't touch my family."**

**"Don't test me Irina."**

"**I'm tired of you running my life. I'm a grown woman now. I have a child and you will no longer dictate my life."**

**"Know your place!"**

**"I do know my place. It's with them. Don't you see papa. All my life you told me to protect what I love, and I love them."**

"**You treasonous girl. I see Kashmir didn't rehabilitate you. I'll see to it that you go back, and you won't get out until I see that you are rid of this love for that American scum."**

**"THEY ARE NOT SCUM. THEY ARE MY FAMILY AS MUCH AS YOU AND MAMA."**

**Her father went over to the phone and began dialing a number. **

"**I see it's time to take out the garbage."**

"**You will not hurt them."**

**"Watch me. I'll let you go back and attend their funerals."**

**Before he could finish dialing Irina had slung him into a wall, the glass mirror behind him shattering into a million pieces. She pulled her knife and held it to his throat.**

"**They are dead." he said defiantly. **

**Irina plunged the blade in between his ribs. He gasped and her mother screamed. His breath began to falter and a trickle of blood ran from his lips.**

"**You will NEVER hurt them. You or any of our associates. I'll make sure of it. Even if it kills me." Irina said her voice cold.**

**Her father breathed his last breath and collapsed onto the ground. Irina checked to make sure he was dead then turned to her mother.**

"**Rishka, what have you done!" her mother cried.**

"**I did what I had to . . . . .to protect my family."**

**"They will kill you."**

"**They will never find out. Not unless you tell them."**

**"Rishka."**

**"Mama, go to your friend's house. Get them to vouch for you as an alibi."**

**"Why?"**

"**So when the house goes up in flames you won't be a suspect. I'll give you two hours."**

"**What about you Rishka?" Mariana asked heading for the door.**

"**I'll be fine, one thing I can say the KGB showed me how to cover my tracks."**

**"What will you do when you leave here?"**

**"I'm going to get a few of my comrades together and make a name for myself. I'm going to become the most ruthless crime boss Russia has ever seen."**

**"Why? I thought you were going back to your family."**

"**I will, once I know that everyone that wants to hurt them is dead."**

"**Rishka, will I ever hear from you again?"**

**"Probably not. But you'll hear of me. Just keep your ear out for someone talking about a crime boss called The Man."**

"**Why the man?"**

**"I got it from these crime movies I used to watch with Jack." Irina smiled.**

**Her and her mother hugged once more, her mother kissed her on the head.**

"**Be safe, sweetheart."**

"**I can't guarantee that mama." Irina said sadly.**

**Her mother walked out the door. Irina sat down on the sofa and looked at her father's lifeless body. Two hours later she drove away from the dacha the flames reflecting in her rearview mirror.**

**The next morning she read the headline:**

**RESPECTED GENERAL, SERVEJO DERVKO KILLED IN HOUSE FIRE: DENTAL RECORDS ****USED TO IDENTIFY**

**Irina smiled to herself and stood heading to her safe house where her followers were waiting.**


	43. Chapter 43

Jack was released from the hospital that morning and Kendall made him report immediately to school. It was already second period by the time he got there. When Jack got to Mr. Lokasta's class he sat down next to Louis who was taking notes studiously. He looked up and smiled at Jack.

"How are you?" Louis asked."Good now. What is he lecturing about?" Jack replied.

"The role halogens play in chemical reactions."

"Oh." Jack said slightly bored.

He put his head down drifting in and out of sleep. It was only when Louis nudged him in the ribs that he realized the bell had rung. He picked up his books and went to meet Irina outside of Mr. Yakoma's class. He didn't notice the gray haired janitor observing his movements. Irina came out of her class just as he reached the door. She put her books in her locker and intertwined their fingers. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and smiled. From a corner of the hallway a bald janitor looked on, a look of pure disgust on his face.

******

**Lunch**

Louis was attempting to talk to Jack about the chemistry test coming up when Shelly and Irina joined them.

"Hey Shells." Louis said as Shelly sat down next to him.

"Hi Louey." She said as they nuzzled noses.

"You guys are so cute." Irina said taking a seat next to Jack.

Jack didn't look up, he just kept picking at a bowl of pudding.

"Alex, what's wrong sweetheart?" Irina asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

He jumped as if he was in a dream.

"Nothing. Just thinking about the game tomorrow." Jack lied.

"Dude, you have this in the bag. Besides we're playing Brookstone." Louis encouraged.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Jack said still a little distracted.

The bell rang and he left without looking back. Irina stared after him, wracking her brain to figure out what was wrong.

******

**Auto Tech**

Jack was putting the finishing touches on the paint job for Irina's car when he felt someone come up and wrap their arms around his waist. He tensed when he realized it was Mrs. Kostilnik. He moved out of her grasp and looked for Louis. Louis wasn't there, there was only Mrs. Kostilnik with a feral grin on her face.

"Why do you keep running from me?" she asked.

"You're my teacher! I'm your student and you are way out of line."

"You're eighteen, you're an adult. We can do whatever we want."

"I have a girlfriend."

"And I have a husband, what's your point."

"I'm a dangerous guy, I don't want you to get hurt." Jack said really annoyed.

"Are you gonna hurt me big boy." She said backing him against the hood of the car and running her hand down his chest.

"No, but I might." Irina's voice said from the doorway.

Mrs. Kostilnik turned on Irina and smiled.

"Victoria Weiss I presume. Leslie Kostilnik it's a pleasure." Kostinik said extending her hand.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." Irina said her voice dangerous.

"Or what."

"Or you will regret it." Irina said only inches away from her, her knuckles turning white from being balled into fists.

Kostilnik stared her down for only a second, she backed away when Irina gave her the death stare.

"See you tomorrow Alex." Kostinik said running out of the room.

Jack grabbed Irina and kissed her leaving them both breathless.

"Thank you so much." He said softly.

"Your welcome, Louis told me about what she has been doing. Why didn't you tell me sooner." Irina asked.

"I thought you were going to kill her."

"I was tempted."

He kissed her again and hugged her tighter. She looked over his shoulder and saw the car.

"Is that what I think it is." She said moving from his embrace.

He smiled to himself, so much for saving it for her birthday.

"This is a 1972 Mustang. I've always wanted one of these."

"It's yours."

She turned to him unbelieving.

"Seriously."

He nodded and she jumped into his arms kissing him over and over.

"I love you." She said against his lips.

"I love you too." he said.

She got behind the driver's seat and he got in the passenger seat. He smiled and handed her the keys.

"It's finished."

"Yep. I was going to wait until your birthday but go ahead."

She crunk up the car and closed her eyes at the sound. She slowly pulled out of the garage and headed toward the mountaintop. Jack calmed his nerves, this wasn't his dream.

*********

**Mountaintop**

They sat in the backseat making out. She was straddling his lap his hands pulling her closer.

"Jack, stop. Before you start something." she said as he kissed her neck.

"Do you really want me to stop." he asked as he thrust up against her playfully.

"Jack." she moaned.

They looked into each other eyes and were lost. They slowly undressed each other and fell back onto the seat. An hour later they lay sated in each others arms. Jack ran his hands down her waist and kissed her lightly.

"I've always wanted to do that." he said smiling.

Irina laughed and kissed him again. They were making out when Jack's phone rang.

"Hello." he said still high off his lovemaking.

"Dude, where are you? Did you forget about practice." Louis said on the other line.

Jack sat up quickly and saw that it was 5:45 practice started at 6.

"I'm on my way." he hung up looked around and jumped out of the car pulling on his clothes.

"What's wrong?" she said pulling on her own clothes.

"Practice." he said out of breath.

They finished getting dressed and Jack tried to take the keys from her.

"No sir. Besides I'm a better driver than you." Irina said.

Jack had to admit she was right.

Seconds later she was drifting down the mountain on the way back to the football field.

********

**Practice**

Jack jogged off the field to get a cup of water. Louis handed him the cup his look questioning.

"What?" Jack asked seeing his look.

"Why were you late?" Louis asked.

"I was busy. I just got distracted that's all."

"You were with Irina." "Yeah."

"He got laid." Hayden interrupted joining them.

"My private life is none of your business."

"Alex is right Hayden." Louis said.

"Shut up dork. How was it? Does she have big boobs? I bet she was all tight wasn't she. Your luck man. You don't what I would give to get a piece of ass like that."

"Shut up." Jack said his voice low and dangerous.

"What I'm just telling the truth. I would have her screaming my name in seconds. Hayden! UHH! HAYDEN YOUR BIG." his words were cut off when Jack's fist connected with his face.

Jack jumped on top of him and started pounding his face in. Coach Olson ran over and pulled him off.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he yelled.

"He's psycho. He just attacked me." Hayden lied.

"Hayden deserved it." Louis said defending Jack.

"I made a couple cracks about his girlfriend Coach. Harmless fun."

"Is that true?" Coach Olson asked.

"Yes." Jack answered trembling with rage.

"I'll look over it this time Alex. But if this happens again your suspended."

"Got it."

At that moment Kendall pulled up. He walked over told something to Coach Olson then beckoned for Jack to follow him.

"Kendall, what's going on? Are the girls ok?" Jack asked getting into the car.

"It's Irina." Kendall answered pulling out of the parking lot.

"I just saw her two hours ago."

"Did she tell you where she was going?"

"No, why? What happened?"

"She's missing Jack. We found her car on the side of the road. She had been run off the road and from the looks of it there was a struggle. She didn't go without a fight."

Jack blanched. He felt like his worst nightmare was coming true.


	44. Chapter 44

**In a warehouse somewhere**

Irina awoke feeling groggy. For a moment she couldn't remember what happened. Then it hit her, she remembered being run off the road by the pickup truck. She remembered fighting with the masked man, he had slammed her onto the hood of the car and put a cloth over her mouth. Before she had blacked out she spun and pulled his mask off. She gasped when she remembered her attacker was her. . . .

"Dad." she said aloud addressing the man walking in the door.

"Irushka my dear." he said walking over and smiling.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, she pulled away in disgust. He slapped her hard.

"How dare you treat your father like this." He yelled.

She spat out blood and turned her eyes full of malice.

"My father, ha! You are nothing to me, you arrogant, son of a b. . ."

He slapped her harder this time, Irina let out a gasp.

"Bitch! I will teach you to respect your parents." he spat grabbing her around the neck.

"Easy. We need her remember." another man said walking into the room.

Servejo let go of his daughter and stepped back. A tall gray haired man stepped up next to him and smiled sweetly at Irina.

"My dear, are you ok? Are those ropes too tight?" he smiled.

Irina just stared back at him.

"It's ok sweetheart, we won't hurt you. You see, you are out bait for the bigger prize."

Irina looked at him questioningly.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Irina asked.

The gray haired man smiled.

"I don't remind you of anyone."

Irina studied the man's face. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Your Jack's father!" she exclaimed.

"Your one smart cookie. It's nice to see my son married a smart girl."

"What do you want with me?"

"I need you. To get my son out of hiding."

"He's not hiding from you. He ran after you the other day it was you that ran away like a p. ."

Bristow Sr's fist connected with her face knocking over the chair.

"Hey! Easy." Servejo yelled.

Bristow Sr grabbed her and slung her back upright. She spit in his face.

"You little bitch!" he yelled.

He struck her repeatedly across the face until she began to blackout. Bristow Sr. walked out the door leaving Irina and her father. As the world around her began to dim she managed to stutter through the blood filling her mouth.

"W. . .what kind of f. . . . f . . . .father are y. . . . .y . . .you?" she said before allowing the darkness to take over.


	45. Chapter 45

**Headquarters **

Jack paced back and forth in his office. It was six in the morning and he hadn't discovered any leads.

"Dad." Nadia said quietly from the doorway.

He turned to face her his eyes shining slightly with the tears he had been fighting.

"Dad. I'm worried." she said walking over to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back lightly.

"We'll find her. I promise. Your mother's a fighter she will be ok." he said trying to convince himself of the truth in his words.

"I hope so." she said.

"Jack. Time for school." Kendall said his voice stern.

"Ok." Jack let go of Nadia and slipped on the black and red jersey of their team.

He kissed Nadia on the forehead and walked out the door.

"If you hear anything let me know." Jack said to Kendall.

"You'll be the first I tell." Kendall promised.

Jack took a deep breath, stilled his nerves and headed to school.

*******

**School**

The day seemed like it was going in slow motion for Jack. It seemed as if everything that he did and saw reminded him of Irina. At lunch Shelly and Louis tried to get him talking but he stared off into space thinking of Irina. By the end of the day he was mentally and physically drained. He dragged himself back to Kendall's apartment to recharge a little.

*******

**Kendall's apartment**

Jack lay across his bed trying to take his mind off the situation. He had a game in three hours, he couldn't afford to be distracted. He flipped through the pictures on his phone coming across the picture of Irina he had taken on the mountain top. Her hair was all sweaty from their lovemaking, a strand sticking to her face. He smiled then froze. In the corner of the picture there was a figure. He couldn't quite tell who it was. He raced out of the door and raced to headquarters.

******

**Headquarters**

"Can you make it clearer?" Jack asked Marshall.

"I can try. This gives me a chance to test my new program, well it's not my program Carrie actually came up with, it I mean she designed it and I helped her create, it although she did most of the work . . ." Marshall stammered.

"MARSHALL!"

Marshall jumped.

"When will it be ready?"

"By the time you get back from the game."

Jack nodded and headed back to Harringsworth for the game.


	46. Chapter 46

**The warehouse**

Irina awoke to the sound of wheels. She opened her eyes to see a man rolling a T.V into the room. He turned it on and turned to leave. She looked at the screen and saw Harringsworth Stadium.

"Why are they doing this?" Irina asked.

"They wanted you to witness the show."

"What show?"

"Ah my dear. You will see soon enough." Servejo said walking into the room.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you two have something we want."

"What?"

"Quiet. The game's starting."

"********

**Football Field**

Jack ran onto the field with the rest of the team. He tried to take his mind off Irina, but couldn't. The first play of the game was called and the ball was snapped. Jack ran his route and got open. The ball sailed through the air and. . . . Slipped through his outstretched hands. The same thing happened time after time. He was tackled trying to run, fumbled twice and allowed an interception. Luckily the rest of the team was playing better and the half ended with the score tied 14-14. Jack followed the team into the locker room his head held low.

"I would expect so much more of you Johnny." a voice said from behind him.

Jack turned to look into the face of his father.

"Dad?" Jack said confused.

"Hey son, long time no see."

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead."

"Your supposed to be fifty."

"What do you want?"

"What I can't just come and see my boy play."

"No, you never cared before. I took my team to state three times and you didn't come to a single game."

"That was in the past. Don't you trust me."

"I will never trust you, you son of a bitch."

Bristow Sr.'s fist connected with Jack's face sending him sprawling.

"Don't you ever, talk to your father like that." he said his voice full of rage.

Jack looked up at him defiantly, spit the blood out of his mouth and stood.

"I'm not that gullible little boy that held onto every word that came out of your mouth. I'm not that same little boy you used to beat whenever you had too much to drink. You want to know something, that day you died was the happiest day of my life. I smiled through your funeral."

"You little bastard. How dare you desecrate my memory."

Jack's father struck him again. This time he kept hitting him over and over until he lost consciousness. Bristow Sr. picked up his son and snuck to the parking lot where he threw him into the trunk.


	47. Chapter 47

**Warehouse**

Irina was in tears fighting against her bonds.

"Stop fidgeting," Servejo ordered "Lover boy will be here soon."

"Why are you doing this?" Irina yelled.

"Because it must be done."

"How are you even alive? I killed you!"

"Rambaldi was a brilliant man. I'm sure your aware of his endeavors into endless life."

"The Horizon."

"You always were smart."

"But I destroyed it."

"You thought you destroyed it. Silly girl. Mere fire couldn't destroy it."

"That doesn't explain how you got it."

"A fellow enthusiast found it and resurrected me and that capitalist pig."

"Who?"

"So many questions Rishka."

At that moment the door opened and in came two guards carrying an unconscious Jack. They threw him into a chair and Bristow Sr. began tying him to it. Suddenly Jack jumped up and threw a perfect uppercut to his father's face rendering him unconscious. He turned on Servejo his eyes blazing. Servejo swung at his face, Jack ducked and threw a clean jab across Serevejo's chin knocking him unconscious as well.

He ran over to Irina and untied her. They nodded and ran, trying to find their way out of the warehouse. Soon they heard shots ring out behind them. They kept running and ducked into another room. There was a window up high.

"Do you think you can reach it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Irina said taking a running start and scrambling up the wall.

"I will never understand how you do that." Jack said amazed as he used a water pipe to climb up.

She broke out the glass and looked over the edge. There was a swirling water tank below.

"We have to jump."

"Then what."

They heard footsteps and all discussion was cut off. Irina jumped first doing a perfect swan dive into the water. Jack quickly followed suit. They resurfaced and swam toward the edge of the tank and climbed out. They dropped to the ground and ran across the open field. Shots rang out and bullet whizzed by them.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE." a still bewildered Servejo yelled.

"Why?!" Bristow Sr. asked his voice filled with anger.

"We don't need them after all."

"What? Why?"

"She's already pregnant. The prophecy will come true soon enough."

The two men shared malicious smiles.

**In an alley on the outskirts of town**

"Jack, can we stop for a minute." Irina said breathlessly.

"Yeah." Jack said breathing heavily.

Irina slumped to the ground clutching her stomach.

"Is everything ok?" Jack asked crouching down next to her.

"Something is wrong. My stomach is killing me."

"Let me take a look."Jack moved her hands and gingerly lifted her shirt.

What he saw shocked him. Her stomach seemed swollen and bulging. He placed his hand on her stomach and jumped when he felt movement. Did he just feel something kick his hand?

"Irina, we need to get you to headquarters."

**Headquarters**

"That's right call off the search party. He just ran away of embarrassment." Kendall said to the police officer on the phone.

He hung up and turned to Jack who was getting stitches for one of the cuts on his head.

"Ran away. Really." Jack complained.

"Could you think of another reason a eighteen year old would disappear."

At that moment Marshall and the rest of the team joined them in the conference room.

"Ok, I finished enhancing the picture and was able to identify the man in the photo." Marshall stated.

"And."

"It was this man. Johnathan Donahue Bristow Sr." he said pulling up a picture of Jack's father.

"Grandpa." Sydney said confused.

"Yes. But he supposedly died ten years ago."

"He is alive and well." Jack said wincing slightly as the stitches pulled at his skin.

"But how?" Nadia asked.

"The Horizon." Irina's voice said coming from the doorway.

"But we destroyed that along with the rest of the Rambaldi artifacts." Emily said.

"Apparently not. Somehow is was found unscathed and used to resurrect our parents."

"But Servejo was so badly burned they had to use dental records. How can you resurrect ash?" Sydney asked.

"All that you need is a DNA sample. His teeth provided that."

"But who could have resurrected them." Dixon said.

"That's the puzzling part. The only people who knew where the artifacts were destroyed are in this very room." Kendall stated.

"Could it have been an intelligence leak, a hacker." Nadia said.

"The location was never divulged on any documents." Chase stated.

They all looked from one to the other skepticism in their eyes.

"To add to this problem," Irina began "I just returned from a visit with Dr. Lidell."

"And." Jack said eagerly.

"I'm one month pregnant."

Everyone looked confused.

"Wait mom. How is that possible?"

"Apparently due to my present state the average growth rate of the baby is enhanced. The time of conception was yesterday and already the baby is in the one month development stage."

"So for every day in your life, it's like a month in his or hers." Dixon observed.

"Correct." Irina said finally forcing herself to look at Jack who had been quiet since she made the announcement.

"Your pregnant." Jack said standing up his eyes unreadable.

"Yes." Irina said hesitantly.

Jack nodded and walked out the door and down the hall. Irina's breath caught in her throat and she felt sick. Suddenly they heard a loud yell come from down the hall and Jack sprinted back into the room a huge smile gracing his face. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her leaving them both breathless.

"We are going to have a baby." he said smiling and kissing her again.

He hugged her once more and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Jack theirs more. Dr. Lidell doesn't know if the accelerated growth will stop after birth."

"Irina, we'll figure it out. We always do. Don't worry."

He pulled her into his arms attempting to seem confident that everything would be ok, but the truth was he was scared to death.


	48. Chapter 48

**Saturday**

Jack was sitting in the kitchen of Kendall's apartment eating breakfast. He tried to take his mind off the sound of Irina puking in the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later and sat down at the table. He reached over and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked, lightly stroking her back.

"No, I feel terrible. I had morning sickness with Sydney but this is ridiculous."

"Well, I got something for you," Jack said standing and getting the plate of fruit he had cut earlier "Papaya, I remember how it helped settle your stomach when you were pregnant with Sydney."

Irina ate one of the slices and closed her eyes savoring the taste. A tear trickled down her face. Jack quickly pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his arms.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I can't believe you remembered."

Jack smiled, ahh hormones. He remembered them well. At that moment Kendall entered the kitchen and began cooking his own breakfast.

Irina disengaged herself from Jack and ate a few more slices of papaya.

"See it still works." Jack smiled oblivious to Kendall watching them.

Irina smiled at first before a haunted look crossed her face. She darted for the bathroom, seconds later they heard her heaving. When she returned she looked at Kendall in disgust.

"Did you really have to cook eggs? The smell is making me nauseous." Irina chastised.

"I didn't tell you to go get knocked up. Your seventeen." Kendall retorted.

"I'm 52!" she yelled before storming back to Jack's room.

Jack shook his head at Kendall and headed to his room to join Irina.

**Headquarters Infirmary**

"Ok, this is going to be a little cold." Dr. Lidell said spreading the gel on her stomach.

Irina looked over at Jack her eyes full of fear. He took her hand in his and gently stroked his smiled reassuringly.

Dr. Lidell moved the device over her stomach until they could get a clear view of the baby.

"The heartbeat is strong, no sign of adverse effects due to rapid age growth. You have a perfectly healthy two month old baby." Lidell announced.

Jack kissed Irina on the forehead.

"Dr. Lidell. Is it a boy or a girl?" Irina asked.

Dr. Lidell smiled broadly.

"You two are the proud parents of a bouncing baby girl."

Jack smiled broadly and kissed Irina firmly on the lips. Dr. Lidell and Jack left Irina to get redressed.

In the hallway Lidell gave Jack a big hug.

"I'm happy for you Jack." he said.

"Thanks. It's all happening so fast. I feel like I'm having first baby jitters all over."

"Don't worry. You already have two amazing daughters. There's nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Doc."

Lidell smiled and went to check on some other patients. Jack waited for a minute longer before returning to check on Irina. She was standing looking in the mirror, her shirt unbuttoned, her hands across her stomach.

"Irina. . . .sweetheart." Jack said walking over and wrapping her arms around her waist, his hands over hers.

She looked up from her hands, her eyes sparkling.

"It's a little girl." she said smiling.

He nuzzled her hair.

"How do you do that?" Jack asked holding her as close as he could.

"What?"

"Be so perfect. A loving mother, beautiful wife without even trying."

She smiled and turned in his arms to kiss him. From outside the doorway Sydney and Nadia watched their parents. A smiled spread across their face as they watched them.


	49. Chapter 49

**Sunday**

Irina was in the lab helping Marshall with the cure. She was feeling extremely bloated and tired.

"So if we reverse the ionization of . . . Irina. . . .Irina!" Marshall yelled.

"What," Irina said jolted out of her nap "I'm sorry Marshall. I can't think straight right now."

"It's ok. Carrie was the same way. She was all cranky, not that your cranky but you know disoriented, not that your disoriented."

"Marshall, it's ok. I understand what your saying." Irina said wincing when she moved.

"Are you ok?" Marshall asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My back's a little sore that's all."

"I could help you know. Carrie says I have magic fingers."

He walked over to Irina and softly began massaging her shoulders. She tensed when he worked an especially tense muscle. He worked it until he felt her relax again. Involuntarily she let out a throaty moan.

"What is going on here?" Carrie's voice said from the doorway.

Marshall jumped like he had been shot.

"Nothing darling I was, we, she, her."

"I had a backache and Marshall wanted to help." Irina chimed in.

"Really, that was all that happened? Marshall can I speak to Irina alone for a moment." Carrie said.

Marshall ran from the room mouthing a sorry to Irina. Once he was gone a smile spread across Carrie's face.

"Must you scare him like that." Irina laughed.

"Sometimes it's the only entertainment I get. I'll make it up to him later." Carrie said sitting down and motioning for Irina to do the same.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Irina asked.

"Baby names." Carrie smiled.

"Don't tell me. You want me to name her Carrie."

"Of course not. I was going to say Karenina. It's a mix of mine and your names. Cute right."

"Sweetheart, you ready to go." Jack said entering the room.

"Yeah." Irina said rising and walking over to Jack.

"Irina, think about what I said." Carrie called after her.

Irina smiled and shook her head.

"What was that about?" Jack asked linking their fingers.

"Baby names."

Jack laughed and pressed the button for the elevator. The doors opened and they stepped inside. Irina could feel Jack staring at her. She looked up into his expectant eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Have you thought about a name?" he asked.

"Not really why?"

"Cause I was thinking and I like the name Miranda."

"Miranda?"

"Yeah. I mean it's up to you."

"Why Miranda?"

A distant look crossed Jack's eyes, she placed her hand on his chest and he shook his head clearing his mind of the thought that was haunting him.

"Jack, who's Miranda?"

"Nobody. Nobody." Jack said as the elevator announced their arrival at their floor.

**A/N Please read and review. It motivates me to keep writing and let's me know you reading.**


	50. Chapter 50

**SofiaBlackBristow: I like it being a girl too. : ) Keep reviewing.**

**irinab: Now you get to find out who Miranda is. Please continue to read and review**

**Weiss's House**

Jack and Irina sat curled on the sofa together. Irina was stretched out with Jack resting his head on her stomach. She lightly stroked his hair, he sighed heavily.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to fall asleep." Jack said his voice heavy with sleep.

"Jack, can I ask you something." Irina said.

"Sure, sweetheart. Anything."

"Who's Miranda?"She felt Jack tense when she said the name. He sat up suddenly his eyes distant again.

"Jack please." Irina said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"She was my sister." Jack said finally.

"What happened to her?"

"She died when I was seventeen."

**Jack's Story**

It was Miranda Bristow's fifth birthday. The entire Bristow family was supposed to go to the movies together. Jack had just joined the rest of the family when the phone rang.

"Hello," his mother answered "It's her birthday. Fine."

"Mom what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Your father isn't coming."

"What? But what about the movies."

"We will have to go some other time."

"But Cinderelly." Miranda said walking down the stairs in her princess dress.

"I'm sorry sweetie but we can't go today."

"Ok mommy." Miranda said her lower lip trembling.

"Mom, can I take her. I don't spend nearly enough time with my little sister." Jack offered.

"Jack are you sure?" his mother asked.

"Yeah. I don't mind at all." Jack smiled and winked at his sister.

"Yay!" she squealed and hugged Jack's legs "You're the bestest big broder ever."

"I know. Now let's go. Your chariot awaits." Jack said taking her hand in his.

"Be careful." his mom called after them.

"Don't worry she's in good hands."

The movie was the worst thing Jack had ever seen. But he smiled through it laughing when Miranda laughed and holding her hand when she grabbed for him. As they left the theatre Cinderella was taking pictures in the lobby.

"Big broder!" Miranda said pulling him toward the princess.

He smiled and reluctantly followed. The man took their picture and handed Jack the Polaroid. Then he placed a silver tiara on Miranda's head.

"I'm a princess big broder!" Miranda squealed in delight.

"You sure are? You'll always be my little princess. My lady may I take you out for ice cream." Jack bowed.

"Yay!"

On the way to the ice cream parlor Jack was stopped at a redlight. Suddenly he felt an feeling of dread overcome him. He looked into the backseat at his smiling sister and shook it off. The light turned green and he accelerated. He saw the truck's headlights in his peripheral but it was too late. The truck collided into them sending glass flying. The car flipped over and over and everything went dark.

When Jack regained consciousness he managed to get out of his seatbelt and slid out of the wreckage.

"Miranda! Miranda!" he yelled.

He heard sobs from behind him. He turned to see her trapped in the car. He quickly ran over to untangle her from the twisted metal. Without thinking he grabbed hold of the doorframe and pulled, yanking the steel from its loose hinges. He unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her from the wreck. It was then that he noticed the piece of glass protruding from her chest. He gently pulled her into his arms making sure not to move the glass.

"The ambulance is on it's way." A man said running over to them.

Jack nodded and held his sister in his arms.

"Big broder." she said weakly.

"Yeah."

"Am I gonna die?"

"No. Your not going to die." he said choking on his words.

"Big broder. Am I still you princess."

"Always."

She smiled at him then closed her eyes.

"Miranda." Jack said touching the little girls cheek.

She didn't respond. A guttural scream ripped from his chest. The headlines the next morning read:

** Five Year Old Miranda Bristow Killed in Tragic Car Accident **

**Present Day**

"She died in my arms." Jack gasped between sobs.

Irina wrapped her arms around him as he cried. She hadn't seen her husband cry often, so when he did it shook her to her core.

"Miranda is a beautiful name." She said kissing his cheek.


	51. Chapter 51

**SofiaBlackBristow & irinab: Thanks for reading and reviewing, please continue. I'm glad your enjoying the story.**

"Good morning." Jack grumbled, reaching for his wife.

He startled awake when his hand grasped air.

"IRINA!" he yelled.

He was about to spring out of bed when she reentered. He was stopped dead in his tracks. Before him was not the pale, oddly proportioned, middle of puberty teen he had went to bed with. Before him stood a bronze goddess, her hair was curled perfectly, framing her face. He let his eyes wander the contours of her body. It wasn't long before he felt the oh so familiar tightness.

"Did you call?" Irina said her Russian accent heavy.

"What. . . . .what happened to you?" he stammered.

"It's my eighteenth birthday."

"And?"

Irina laughed and slid into bed next to him. She pushed him back onto the pillows playfully and straddled his waist.

"I told you, I didn't grow into my looks until I was eighteen."

"I can tell. Not that you weren't beautiful b. . ."

"Shhh." she said placing a finger on his lips.

She leaned down and delivered a searing kiss, that left Jack breathless.

"Irina."

"I love it when you call my name."

She started kissing her way down his chest.

"Sweetheart."

"Da."

"What's with the accent?"

"I can't help it. You don't like it?" she said looking up into his eyes.

"No, I like it a lot. It's just different."

She flashed a feral smile. She slid back up his body and kissed him again. Just as Jack reached to undo the clasp of her bra, Weiss walked in.

"Weiss!" Jack yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, I was told to let you know you are already late for school and need to get there right away."

"We'll leave in ten minutes."

**Ten minutes later**

"Irina, you ready." Jack yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm not showing that much. Otherwise it would be really hard to explain." Irina said walking down the steps.

"You look amazing." Jack said allowing his eyes to roam.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Jack please, your drooling." She said walking out the door to his car.


	52. Chapter 52

**At School (Gym)**

When they reached gym class, they found out they were watching a video on pregnancy.

"Hey, Coach what does this have to do with physical fitness." Tony asked.

"It's in the curriculum. So deal with it." Coach Tombs said.

Everyone sat down on the mats in front of the T.V. Jack, Irina, Shelly, and Louis sat in the back. As the monotone voice of the narrator described the development of the baby, Irina stretched out laying her head in Jack's lap. He lightly stroked her hair. From the corner of his eye he saw everyone staring at Irina. He smiled brightly and intertwined their fingers.

The video dragged on and it finally came to the birthing scene. The woman on screen screamed and howled in pain. Many of the girls turned pale in shock. When crowning occurred all of the boys except Jack flinched and averted their eyes.

"Does it hurt that bad?" Jack whispered.

"Its bad." Irina said her mind drifting to the eight hours of labor with Sydney, and the subsequent eleven hours spent in labor with Nadia.

"Miss Weiss will you sit up please." Tombs said turning off the video.

"So, that's pregnancy in a nutshell. It's pure hell."

"I wouldn't say that." Irina said.

"Oh really Miss Weiss. Then maybe you can explain to the class the reasoning behind her screams of agony."

"True giving birth hurts. But it hurts worse when you alone. Having a child isn't hell. It's a beautiful thing, because after all the hours off pushing and screaming you get to hold this beautiful little creature in your arms and you know that it was all worth it. At least that's what I've been told."

Jack's hand instinctively came around to rest on her stomach. No one understood the smile that crept across his face except Irina. So they sat there the rest of the class period feeling their little girl kick.

**Lunch**

"Hey Vickey. What are you eating?" Shelly said sitting down at the table.

"Papaya. Want a piece?" Irina answered.

"No thanks."

"Hey sweetheart." Jack said joining them at the table, placing a kiss on Irina's forehead.

"Hey babe." Louis said, attempting to kiss Shelly but only succeeding in bumping noses.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Shelly asked the question that so many had wanted to ask.

"What happened to you?" Shelly asked.

"What do you mean?" Irina said.

"You look, completely different."

"I guess being older becomes of me."

"I mean the hair, the tan, the voice, the confidence."

"Like I said. I'm turning over a new l. ." Irina started, before blanching.

"Sweetheart?" Jack said reaching out and placing a hand on his wife's arm.

"What is that smell?" She said clutching her stomach.

"Probably my lunch. Egg salad sandwich, want a bite." Louis said offering the sandwich to Irina.

She bolted from the table with her hand over her mouth.

"What's with her?" Shelly said.

"She um. . . . really hates eggs." Jack said before excusing himself and running after her.

He found her in the girls bathroom puking her guts out. He knelt down next to her and pulled her hair back. When she finished he helped her to her feet and guided her to the sink where he tenderly cleaned her face.

"You ok?" he asked.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her to him and lightly stroked her back.

"I feel terrible." she finally admitted.

"I'll call Nadia and tell them to check you out." Jack said taking out his phone and dialing the number.

"I love you." Irina said her eyes full of tears.

"I love you too." he said tilting her chin to look up at him.

It was then he noticed her eyes. One of them had turned emerald green, the other was like liquid gold.

"Yeah, Nadia. I need you to check Irina and I out. Something weird is happening."


	53. Chapter 53

**In the infirmary**

"I ran the test and I have some good and some bad news." Dr. Lidell said.

"What's the good news?" Jack asked.

"The baby is fine."

"And the bad news" Irina said.

"Mrs. Bristow, it seems that some of the radiation didn't completely leave Jack's system, and some of it was transferred to you during conception."

"But if it's affecting me won't it affect Miranda too."

"No, that's the odd thing. There seems to be a filter protecting the baby. The radiation isn't getting to her at all."

"So what are we going to do about my radiation problem."

"That's where I'm at an impasse. Every known way to treat radiation could potentially harm the baby."

"So I just tough it out till Saturday when the baby comes."

A shadow crossed Dr. Lidell's face.

"What is it Dr. Lidell?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure if you have until Saturday Mrs. Bristow, the radiation is altering your body at an alarming rate."

"So what are my options."

"I'm afraid it's you or the baby. If you continue without treatment the radiation will kill you. But at this stage of development your baby. . ."

"Miranda." Irina corrected.

"Miranda will have to fight to stay alive."

"What the latest possible date. When both of can survive."

"Wednesday for her. . . . For you tomorrow."

"Fine," Irina said getting off the table "I will see you Wednesday."

"Mrs. Bristow, please you will be in a coma by tomorrow night."

"Well I guess they will have to perform a cesarean."

"Irina, maybe we should think about this."

"I've already thought about this." Irina said with finality walking out of the room.

**Back at Kendall's**

"Irina are you ok?" Jack asked.

Irina stopped her pacing and sat down next to him.

"I'm fine. Just worried about Miranda. She hasn't kicked in a while."

"I'm sure she's fine. Dr. Lidell said the radiation wasn't affecting her, remember."

"Right." Irina said.

Irina stood up and immediately collapsed her body thrown into a violent seizure.

"Irina!" Jack yelled crouching down next to her.

He watched helplessly as she twitched. When it finally stopped she looked up at him her eyes distant and full of confusion.

"Who are you?" She asked sitting up quickly and moving away from him.

"Irina. I'm Jack. Your husband."

"Husband. Ha. I'm only eighteen there's no way I would get married that soon."

"We have two daughters together, and another on the way." Irina looked down at herself and touched her stomach hesitantly.

"Oh my. Why did I do this to myself. I was supposed to go to the academy this summer. My dad is going to kill me."

Jack couldn't speak he just left.

**Later at night in a bar**

Jack was sitting at the bar when the chair next to him slid back and Weiss took a seat next to him.

"You know what your doing is illegal." Weiss said.

"It's cranberry juice."

"Irina had to be taken to the hospital. She slipped into a coma about ten minutes ago."

Jack finished off his drink and turned to Weiss.

"What am I supposed to do. How do you handle your pregnant wife being in a radiation induced coma?"

"I don't know."

Weiss placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and forced him to look at him.

"Jack, Irina needs you. I know the whole teenage thing has been tough for you two, but your still the same Jack Bristow that the entire agency is afraid of. Look Jack, I'm about to tell you something and you can't let Vaughn know I said it because he'll same I'm brown nosing."

"Ok."

"Your like a father to me Jack. Whenever I see you and Irina together, and I see how happy you make her. All I can think is how I want to make Nadia just as happy. Right now Irina needs you more than ever, your daughter needs you. They need you to be the Jack Bristow I idolize."

Jack didn't say anything he just stood and walked toward the door. When he reached the door he turned back towards Weiss.

"Don't tell Vaughn I said this but, I like you a lot better than him." Jack said over his shoulder.

"I figured." Weiss teased.

"Hey Weiss. Thanks."


	54. Chapter 54

**Tuesday Morning at the hospital**

Sydney held her head in her hands, she had barely gotten any sleep the night before. She stood and stretched. When she opened her eyes she saw Sark standing in front of her holding two cups of coffee.

"Good morning." He said handing her one of the cups.

"Thanks." she said taking it from him.

She sat down again, Sark taking the seat next to her. They sat for a moment in silence watching the other people in the waiting room. Sydney's attention was drawn to the mother and daughter on the other side of the room. They had been there all night too. The little girl was sitting in her mother's lap, her eyes bright as her mother read her Alice in Wonderland. She pained smile crossed her face.

"Are you ok?" Sark asked.

"I'm fine." Sydney answered.

"You know you can tell me anything."

Sydney sighed deeply and looked back at the mother and daughter.

"My mom used to do that. When I was little. I remember when I had a bad dream I would run to my parents room and curl up in their bed. She would hold me in her arms and we would snuggle really close and we would read . . . ."

"Alice in Wonderland." Sark finished for her.

"How did you know?"

"She told me once. I caught her reading it one night and asked her. She said it was you two's special story."

"It was. . . .is."

"Sydney one thing your mother taught me is that you don't always have to be the strong one. It's ok to rely on others."

"I doubt my mother told you that. She is the strongest woman I know. She always has been."

"Exactly. She is strong, strong enough to pull through this. But right now she needs you to be strong for her."

"But what if I can't." Sydney sobbed her composure finally breaking.

"Well that's what I'm here for." Sark said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She moved into his embrace, he held her tight allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I . . ." Sydney started.

"Don't worry about it. You look tired."

"Well thanks." Sydney said sarcastically.

They shared a smile.

"Tell you what. Why don't you lay down and I'll read Alice in Wonderland to you."

Sydney laughed and laid down her head resting in Sark's lap. As Sark's dulcet voice spun the tale of a girl named Alice, Sydney allowed sleep to overtake her. Once he saw she was asleep he closed the book and moved a stray strand of hair from her face. He smiled before leaning back and going to sleep as well.

**A few hours later**

Vaughn entered the hospital to check on the Bristows. He looked across the waiting room and was taken aback at the sight that met his eyes. Without realizing it a shadow crossed his face seeing Sydney in the arms of Sark. He let them be and found Weiss comforting Nadia outside of Irina's room.

"How is she?" Vaughn asked.

"No change." Weiss answered.

He nodded and watched Jack as he lightly stroked Irina's hand.

"So. . . .how's Sydney."

"Fine. She was in the lobby, didn't you see her." Nadia said.

"Yeah, but she was asleep."

"Has Sark gotten here yet?" Weiss asked.

"Why would he be here?"

"He's been Sydney's rock since this whole ordeal began."

"So are they dating?"

"I don't think so. Why?" Nadia asked.

"No reason." Vaughn said quickly.

Nadia and Weiss shared a questioning look. At that moment Sydney joined them outside the room.

"Hey Nad. Any change?" Sydney asked.

"None. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, wait how did you know I had taken a nap."

"Vaughn saw you asleep."

Sydney turned and looked at Vaughn, she noticed the shadow that crossed his face and smiled slightly. Sark joined them in the hallway smiling briefly at Sydney.

"I love the just got of bed hair Julian." Weiss teased.

"Weiss stop it. Did you just arrive?" Nadia asked.

"No, I've been here a few hours. I was taking a nap in the lobby."

"Really!" Weiss said excited looking over at Vaughn.

Vaughn reddened and excused himself.

"So Vaughn you came through the lobby right!" he yelled after him.

Weiss let go of Nadia and ran after Vaughn a smile on his face.


	55. Chapter 55

**Wednesday Morning**

Jack had fell asleep holding Irina's hand. He was awakened when Dr. Lidell and three nurses entered the room.

"Good morning Mr. Bristow. Today's the big day." Lidell said crossing the room and checking Irina's vitals.

"After you perform the cesarean what will you do about the radiation." Jack asked.

"I'm going to start her on a intense regimen that should drastically reduce the levels."

"And if that doesn't work."

"Then we will go from there."

Jack nodded and left the room as they prepared Irina for surgery. They wheeled her out moment later. He followed them to the operating room.

**In the operating room**

"Jack you can get closer if you want." Lidell teased.

"No, I'm good." Jack said turning an alarming shade of green.

A moment passed by in silence then an infant's cry was heard in the operating room. Jack turned his eyes lighting up when he saw the nurse's cleaning off his baby girl.

He walked over and they let him cut the umbilical cord. He stroked the palm of her hand and smiled when she gripped his finger. He was taken back to a time years ago when he had done the same thing with Sydney.

"She's perfectly healthy Jack." Lidell said.

Lidell closed Irina up and they were preparing to leave the operating room when the door burst open and in walked Servejo Derevko and Bristow Sr.

"Well, son. We meet again." Bristow Sr. said.

"What do you want dad?" Jack said his eyes turning dark.

"We want your child."

"Why?"

"She's the answer to eternal life. For us anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Months ago. After we were resurrected we found a Rambaldi manuscript. It told of a child who would be the key to both life and death. The child would be born of those of improper age, and of a woman at death's door."

"You won't touch Miranda." Jack said his voice dangerous.

Bristow Sr. blanched.

"Does the name strike a cord with you dad. Does it bring back memories that you wish you could forget."

"Don't talk to me like that boy."

Serevjo took a step towards the baby.

"Take one more step and I'll kill you."

"Johnny please, don't make this difficult."

Bristow Sr. lunged at Jack. He ducked and punched his father in the face sending him sprawling. Serevjo grabbed him around the throat and put him in a sleeper hold.

"I told you Johnny, you can never beat your old man."

"Good job you two." Sloane said entering the room.

"Arvin, I should have known." Jack said his voice menacing.

Sloane just smiled menacingly.

Bristow Sr. turned and lifted Miranda into his arms. She reached out and touched his face with her hands. A look of happiness then terror crossed his face. He laid her back down and turned to Servjo.

"We have made a terrible mistake." he said his voice distant.

"What? Why?"

"The child born of those of improper age will hold the key to the allocation of days. For days are numbered just as they should be. The promise of eternal life on earth a mortal should not see." Bristow Sr. said before collapsing on the ground dead.

Servjo let go of Jack and turned to Arvin.

"What is he talking about?" he said.

"Nothing. Get the girl."

Servjo turned to see Jack holding his daughter.

"Arvin, why do you want to kill my daughter." Jack asked.

"Because. As long as she is alive the fluid within the horizon will not work."

"That's what all of this was about. That stupid red ball full of Rambaldi's gift of eternal life."

"Yes. That baby assures that everything in the world is as it should be. No manipulation can succeed."

"So she assures a perfect world."

"Not perfect, but one free of the influence from the supernatural, and we cant have that." Arvin took a step towards Jack and he held her closer.

She cooed softly and Servjo howled in pain. He collapsed onto the floor holding his head. She giggled and his body arched upward in an intense spasm before he fell back to the floor lifeless.

"NO!" Arvin yelled pulling a gun on Jack.

A shot rang out and Jack looked over his body looking for a bullet wound. When he didn't see one he looked up at Arvin. There was blood coming out of his mouth. He collapsed onto the floor a bullet in his back. Jack looked to the doorway and saw Sark standing there holding a gun.

"Are you and Miranda ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Jack said.

Sark nodded.


	56. Chapter 56

They moved Irina back to her room and the APO sweepers came and cleaned up the mess. That night everyone met in the hospital's conference room so Jack could explain what happened.

"So all of that crap was so Sloane could be immortal." Weiss said.

"Yes. He was determined to steal the horizon and use it to live forever. But Mr. Sark made sure that didn't happen." Jack smiled.

"So it's over." Vaughn said.

"Hardly. If some other Rambaldi fanatic finds out about that part of the prophecy they will come after her."

"If they do we will be ready." Nadia smiled.

They all nodded. Everyone had left except for Sark and Sydney. Sark turned to walk out the door when Sydney stopped him.

"Sark." She said turning him to face her.

"Yes, Sydney."

"I wanted to say thank you. For saving my father's life."

"No problem. I'm sure he would have done the same."Sydney smiled hesitantly. He smiled back and allowed her to go out the door first.

"Sark." She turned to him, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.

They broke apart and smiled.

"I'm sor. . ." she started, she placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't," he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

**Thursday morning**

Jack was watching Miranda sleep when he heard Irina groan. He turned to see her staring at him.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Hey." she said back.

He stood and walked over to her bedside. He sat down and brushed her hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"I have someone who would love to meet you." Jack said rising and walking over to pick up Miranda.

He sat back down on the edge of the bed and placed her in Irina's arms.

"Meet the Bristow's newest addition to the family." Jack smiled.

"She is so beautiful. Did Dr. Lidell say if the rapid advancing in age would continue."

"It already stopped. She'll live a normal happy life."

"And the radiation."

"All gone. It just kind of disappeared once she was born." Jack said smiling.

"I love you." Irina said.

He kissed her sweetly.

"I love you too."

Miranda cooed upon hearing her father's voice. They sat that way until Miranda fell asleep.


	57. Chapter 57

**Later that afternoon**

Sydney and Nadia entered their parents room to find their mother asleep in their father's arms. But they were back to their normal ages.

"I guess, she really does set everything right." Nadia said walking over to look at the sleeping child.

Miranda stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. Her eyes brightened and she giggled upon seeing her sisters.

"Hi girls." Jack said waking up from his sleep.

He stood and stretched. It was then he noticed Irina was back to her regular self. He ran to the bathroom and looked over himself. A rare smiled spread across his face when he saw he was back to normal.

He returned to the room and lifted Miranda into his arms. He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"You truly are amazing little one." he said smiling.


	58. Epilogue

**Thirteen Years Later**

"You never let me go anywhere. I hate you!" Miranda Bristow yelled at her father before going upstairs and slamming the door.

Jack sat down on the sofa and ran a hand over his eyes. At that moment Irina walked in the door.

"Hi sweetheart," she said taking off her coat "What's wrong?"

"Our daughter hates me again." Jack answered.

"She'll be back to being your little angel in an hour." Irina said sitting down next to him.

"I know. That's the trouble with teenagers. Their so emotional." Jack said.

"But we have to remember we were her age once."

"Don't you mean twice."

**Fin**


End file.
